My Mate, My Bond
by pelagia911
Summary: Destiel & Sabriel. In this world, angels are known and low in numbers. Once a year, families are chosen to give their first-borns up to be paired with the angels. They are bonded at a young age to avoid mixed feelings that come with adulthood. The Winchester family has been chosen and Dean is paired with Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

Mary crouched before her son and straightened his collar. He needed to look his best today. Dean fidgeted under the touch. "Mom, do I have to do this?"

Mary gave him a smile. "Yes, honey." She pulled his suit jacket forward a little before dropping her hands.

"Why?"

"Because you were chosen." She cupped his face in her hands. "You're special. It's an honor, Dean. Not all humans get the chance to be bonded with an angel."

"Why can't they just bond with each other?"

"Because there aren't many of them left, and this is how it was always done."

He looked away from his mom's shining eyes. "But what if I don't like them?"

"You never know. You could end up loving them more than anyone." She pulled him into a hug. "I know, whoever is chosen for you will love you." She pulled back and smiled wide. "Who couldn't?" Dean didn't smile back. "Just remember, they don't have any more choice in this than you do."

Dean looked through the kitchen and saw his brother sitting on their dad's lap. "What about Sammy? Will he have to do this too?"

She softened and ran a hand through Dean's hair. "He won't have to. Only first-borns of the chosen families are required. Sam will decide when he's old enough." She stood up and held a hand out for Dean. "Come on. We don't want to be late."

The selection ceremony had grown in the years Dean remembered. He stood with the group of human children, waiting to be called. He looked around the auditorium and felt intimidated by the large crowd. A small hand grabbed his as he scoped the room. Looking down, he saw the terrified face of Jo Harvelle. She wasn't much older than Sam. Dean had known her her whole life. He squeezed her hand lightly. "It'll be okay, Jo."

She looked up at him, trembling visibly, and tried to smile. "I know."

Dean put his arm around her shoulder and kept her close as the group of kids was led to the stage. They weren't standing on the stage, but in front of it. Dean was glad to not be looking at the audience of humans.

Each child was placed before a small circular step. Jo was on his left, along with half a dozen other children and on his right were a few more. He was the oldest one there. Eight was the age limit on bondings. It seems the minimum was five, given Jo's presence. Most of the other kids looked as well adjusted as Jo. Dean seemed to be the only one that was panicking, at least on the outside.

"Humans, step up please."

The voice from the speakers made Dean jump involuntarily. They all stepped up to the small platform in front of them. Then the angels appeared. The parents stood along the back of the stage and the children walked up to stand toward the center. They were all so still, proper. Dean remembered hearing how they had no emotions, no feelings at all. Searching their eyes now, Dean could believe it.

Every angel seemed to be staring at an invisible point at the back wall. Dean glanced back and found nothing for them to be staring at. With another look through both groups of kids, Dean noticed something. There was an unequal number of boys and girls. Meaning that it was likely that a few of the pairing would be either both girls or boys. That couldn't be right. Another look at the parents made his suspicions valid. Some of the couples were both women, some both men.

Dean was nervous now. He didn't want to get paired off with another boy. How would that even work? In fact, he only saw a few girls in the group of angels. The one in front immediately caught his attention. Her fiery red hair made her easy to spot. She had a shine in her eye that made him think of his mom. A blonde standing beside her didn't appeal to him as much. Her mouth was set in what looked like anger. She seemed mean. Another blonde, with wavy hair in the row back looked nicer. Her eyes were softer, kind. Dean felt slapped when he saw the last girl. Dark hair and eyes practically glared over the heads of everyone present. She was clearly not happy to be there.

He was snapped out of his observations when a small man walked up to the microphone. His full beard and shaggy hair made him look homeless. He seemed nervous as he grabbed the microphone. "Hello," his voice was small, but comforted Dean somehow, "welcome to the selection and bonding ceremony. We have a good sized group this year so, I'll try to keep this short. Every year, families are chosen among the humans of the area and the first-born children are selected to be bonded with an angel. Pairings are chosen at random and are final was chosen. The bonding ceremony will take place immediately following the selection."

Dean's heart raced. He would be bonded today? He thought it would be later on. No wonder they had to wear their finest clothing to this thing. Applause from the audience let Dean know that the first pair had been named. A girl on the far end stepped up to the stage as one of the boy angels walked up to the edge.

The man leading the ceremony guided the young girl to stand beside the angel. He then stepped back to the mic stand. A couple more pairs were named off. The dark haired girl and the mean looking blonde were gone. Dean still held hope for either of the two remaining girls.

He was still amazed at how still the angels were. They stood in place, eyes forward, shoulders straight, with their hands held behind their back. A pair of wandering eyes caught his attention. They belonged to a boy previously hidden by the few selected angels. Dean was struck with how wide and bright his blue eyes were. They were darting around the auditorium in quick movements. Then, as if sensing his stare, the blue eyes stopped on Dean.

Dean wanted to look away but felt physically unable to do so. Their stare lasted longer than he thought as he noticed another boy walking up to the stage. The angel's eyes narrowed slightly as if he was thinking hard about something. A spoken name made Dean break their staring contest.

"Joanna Harvelle." Dean looked at Jo. She swallowed visibly and curled her hands into her dress. "Angel: Anna Milton." Dean's head snapped back to the stage. The red-head stepped up to the stage's edge. Dean's heart skipped. Jo had been paired with her.

Jo turned scared eyes to him. He tried to give her an encouraging smile. He waved a hand, telling her to go. She nodded. "Jo." He whispered loud enough for only her to hear. He set his shoulders and nodded, silently telling her to be brave. She copied his move and stepped off the platform. She walked up the stage steps with her head held high.

Dean looked back at Anna and found her looking at him. A smile pulled on the corner of her mouth. She nodded to him slightly in thanks. "Human: Dean Winchester." Dean looked at the small man on stage as he read from the page in his hand. "Angel: Castiel Novak." With a look at the only remaining girl, the nice blonde, he knew it wasn't her. He saw the blue-eyed boy step up beside Jo and Anna.

Applause rang out as Dean walked numbly toward the stage. He moved past the previous pairs and looked out in the crowd, looking for his family. His mother was clapping lightly with a smile on her face. His dad was holding a bouncing Sam, who looked like he was screaming Dean's name happily. He passed Jo, wanting to pat her reassuringly, but he recalled the adults telling them not to touch anyone unless instructed to.

He took his place beside Castiel. A few moments went by before the next pair was named off. Dean saw Castiel turn his eyes to him. He met the look. They were close enough to almost touch shoulders. The intense stare was beginning to make Dean itch, but he didn't want to look away. He didn't want to lose this staring contest.

Castiel looked Dean up and down with calculating eyes. It was as if he was measuring Dean's worth by what he saw. Dean squinted at him in what he hoped was a slightly warning look. He didn't like being judged. Castiel's eyes widened slightly and he faced forward again.

Apparently, the selection portion was over. The line of kids was gone, all of them on stage beside their mates. "We will now start the bonding ceremony." Dean's pulse quickened. He had almost forgotten. "Angels, humans, face your partners."

Dean turned and was now facing Castiel. He was looking at Dean with the same searching look he had earlier. Dean wasn't sure if he liked it.

"Humans, take out your tokens."

They had been told to bring an item with them that meant the most to them. Dean didn't have a lot of 'things' so he had decided to use the amulet Sam had given him. Now he was starting to question that choice. He slipped the necklace off.

"Hold it out to your angel with your left hand."

He put his thumb in the cord and held it out to Castiel.

"Angels, take your human's hand."

Castiel reached forward and clasped their hands together, the cord trapped between them. The amulet swung free a few inches below their hands. Dean saw Anna over Castiel's shoulder as she crouched to be level with Jo and took her hand.

"Humans, repeat after me: I, your name," he stopped waiting for the kids to repeat.

Dean licked his lips, starting just a beat after the group, "I, Dean Winchester," he waited for the man with nerves pulsing through him.

"Offer you, your angel's name, this token."

"Offer you, Castiel Novak," he stumbled slightly over the name be barely remembered in time, "this token."

"And ask you to be mine, now and forever."

Dean hesitated. This seemed like a big commitment for someone his age. He felt doubt creep in but his mouth worked on autopilot. "And ask you to be mine, now and forever." Castiel's face stayed neutral through his vow.

"Angels, if you accept, take the token."

Dean assumed this is where the angels could refuse if they wanted. He didn't imagine any of them ever had. Castiel's hand pulled back, fingers sliding the cord free of Dean's thumb. He held the necklace in his hand and looked it over quickly. He seemed lost with what to do with it. Dean reached forward and took it in hand. Before Castiel could speak he placed it over the angel's head and around his neck. Dean saw Anna snap a clip Jo's father, who passed away recently, gave her into her hair.

"Angels, with your right hand, pick where you wish to leave your mark on your mate."

Dean tensed slightly. A mark? He hoped he meant like with ink or something. Castiel's eyes swept over him, trying to decide the best place.

Anna gently took Jo's left hand and turned it over. She placed a couple fingers on the small girl's wrist. Jo was shaking. "Joanna," she kept her voice soft and comforting, "this will hurt. I'm sorry. I promise, you'll be okay." Jo nodded in understanding.

Dean smiled at Jo and Anna. At least she had gotten a nice angel. Castiel's touch brought his eyes back to his angel. He gripped Dean's left shoulder tightly. The angel had a strong grasp.

"Angels, repeat after me: I, your name, claim you, their name, as my mate for now and forever."

Angels must not have the memory problem most human kids had. The angels spoke like they were one voice. "I, Castiel Novak, claim you, Dean Winchester, as my mate for now and forever."

"Leave your mark, angels."

Sharp, intense pain shot through Dean. He felt like he was being branded with a fire poker. He hissed and grabbed Castiel's arm. The angel's hold tightened. His eyes were nervous. The burn seemed to bleed through his chest and stomach. He felt sick. Then, the pain stopped and the grip lightened.

Castiel rubbed his thumb against Dean's shoulder and relief seeped through him and the pain faded entirely. When Castiel dropped his hand, Dean looked at his shoulder, convinced he would find a hole in his jacket, but it was fine.

"Now, angels keep your hand over the mark," Castiel put his hand back quickly, "humans, cover your token with your hand and repeat after me."

Dean reached his right hand forward, covering the amulet on Castiel's chest. He felt the angel's heart beating faster than any human could safely. Maybe he was just as nervous as Dean, or maybe their hearts were different?

"My mate, my bond."

Castiel and Dean spoke together. "My mate, my bond."

"I am yours and you are mine."

"I am yours and you are mine."

"Until you are parted from me and death take you."

"Until you are parted from me and death take you."

The man smiled before facing the crowd. "The children may now return to their parents. Bondmates may interact and get to know each other as the parents see fit. When they reach an age that the parents agree with, they may live as they wish. Now, there will be a dinner for the couples and their families." Applause sounded again and people started filing out of the room. Angels left for their parents and the humans were left standing dumbly before starting the near run some were managing.

Castiel held Dean briefly before stepping away from his reach and walked slowly to his parents. Dean watched him and took a couple steps to stop beside Jo. He laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked up with wide eyes. "Dean, I was paired with Anna. How…" she shook her head, "I thought couples were a mom and dad."

Dean smiled. "Not always, Jo." He didn't want to have to explain this to the five year old. "Come on." He took her hand. "Let's go find your mom and you can ask her." He led her back to Ellen. She was talking to his parents. They had been friends for a long time.

"There she is." Ellen put her arms out for Jo. She released Dean and ran to her mother.

"Mom, they put me with another girl." She looked questioningly at Ellen.

She pulled her in for a hug. "There's nothing wrong with that, baby. It's okay."

Dean was brought back to attention as Sam pulled on his sleeve. "You gave him my necklace."

It wasn't a question. He leaned forward. "I know. They told me to bring something that meant a lot to me. I didn't know he would get to keep it. I'm sorry, buddy."

Sam shrugged and smiled, having no ability to hold a grudge, "It's okay, Dean. I'll find you another one, a better one."

"I'm sure you will." He smiled and tousled his brother's hair.

Dean, having been encouraged by his mother, found Castiel at the dinner and went to talk to him. He was about to speak when Sam appeared behind him. "Hi, I'm Sam." He reached his short arm out to Castiel.

The angel eyed it curiously and seemed to withdraw at Sam's energy and bright smile. He reached out and gently took Sam's hand. "Hello Sam. I'm Castiel."

"You're Dean's angel." His hand tightened in excitement.

Castiel looked at Dean shortly before nodding. "Yes, I am."

"He gave you my necklace." He let go of the angel. "But that's okay, because I told him I would find him a better one."

Castiel just nodded, not knowing how to respond to the babbling child. Dean wanted this to go on, just so he wouldn't have to speak, but Sam turned to him. "I want an angel too, Dean."

Dean shook his head. "Why don't you just wait a few years, Sam? You might change your mind."

Having already forgotten, Sam grabbed Dean's wrist. "Let's go eat. Mom and dad are already at the table."

He stopped Sam and pulled his arm back. "Why don't you go save me some? I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." He took a few steps before turning back. "Pie, right?"

Dean nodded and waved his brother off. He faced Castiel. "Hi." Castiel nodded. "So, where are your parents?"

"They went home. They don't like to mingle." Castiel kept his hands behind him. Dean nodded. A few moments of awkward silence passed and Dean started looking around the room for an escape. This whole thing was ridiculous. He really wanted to go home. "You don't want to be here." It wasn't a question. Castiel was looking at Dean with piercing eyes.

"Are you reading my mind?" Castiel tilted his head like the question didn't make sense. "Don't do that."

Castiel dropped his head. "I'm sorry. It's how angels communicate mostly. We don't speak much." He looked up. "You don't want to be here?"

Dean shook his head. "Not really. I didn't choose this. I don't want to be here at all. This is all stupid." He saw Castiel withdraw. "I don't get why we have to do this."

Castiel didn't speak again. Dean said his goodbye and left him standing there. They returned home and Dean tried to forget the whole thing, but he couldn't. When he took a shower, he was reminded by the handprint seared into his skin. While dressing he was reminded by not having his amulet to put on. He hated this. When his mother would ask him if he wanted to visit Castiel, Dean would always refuse.

A few days later, he noticed something. The mark Castiel left was beginning to hurt. It wasn't bad at first, just an ache. Every day was worse. He got used to it. After a few months, it felt like someone was pressing hot metal into the scar. His mother called him into school sick. She didn't know how to help. Dean thought he might throw up when it suddenly stopped and he knew immediately why it did. _Castiel._

A knock sounded on the front door. Mary went to answer it. Dean heard a couple people talking and then footsteps. His bedroom door opened and Castiel was standing next to his mom, looking as sick as Dean had that morning.

"Dean, I'll be downstairs okay?" Dean nodded and his mom left.

Castiel was left standing at the foot of his bed. He sat up and watched. "I haven't been feeling well." He kept his eyes on his hands. "My parents told me to visit and I would get better." He played with the amulet around his neck.

"Are you better now then?" Castiel nodded. "Me too." He pulled his covers down and let his feet fall over the edge of the bed. "Sit." He was nervous with Castiel just standing there. He moved stiffly and sat beside Dean.

They sat quietly for a while then Castiel spoke, "My parents said that angels can't be away from their mates for too long. That's why we got sick." He glanced at Dean. "Were you in pain?"

Dean nodded. "I thought it would go away." They fell silent again. Dean didn't know what to say and Castiel seemed content with silence.

After a good twenty minutes of awkward silence, Castiel's mom came to collect him. Their mothers made plans for them to meet again in a couple weeks. They didn't want things to get this bad again.

For the next three years, that was how it went. Dean and Castiel would meet either at Dean's house or at the city park and they would spend time together. It took nearly a year for Dean to loosen Castiel up a little, even longer to get him to play on the playground. Eventually, Castiel talked more and Dean began to relax around him.

Jo was a frequent visitor as well. She dropped by the house all the time, even before the bonding. She and Sam were good friends and Dean enjoyed her company too. Anna tagged along occasionally and Dean could tell that, had they been matched, he would have gotten along with her great. She was awesome.

Sometimes, Sam talked about Castiel more than Dean did. He still insisted that he wanted an angel too. His mom told him to wait until he was eight.

A couple months before Sam turned eight, the annual bonding ceremony was approaching. Sam made an announcement to the family. "This year I am volunteering to be selected for an angel." Their mother seemed happy with the news, their father accepted it with a nod, and Dean was angry.

He didn't want Sam to get stuck with this kind of commitment. He also didn't want Sam to get stuck with someone that would treat him like crap. Most angels didn't like humans much and thought they were above them. He didn't want his little brother to get hurt, but this wasn't his decision.

That night, Dean called Castiel. They were what Dean would call friends now. Castiel sounded like he expected the news. "Sam seemed eager for this four years ago, Dean. I'm not shocked that he chose to go."

"Yeah, but I thought he would want to pick his own partner later like normal people." He winced. "I mean normal humans. What if he gets an angel that hates humans?"

Castiel hummed in thought. "It's possible, but most angels in this area aren't those kind of extremists. He should be fine."

"I hope so." He had a few weeks to worry about it. Maybe Sam would get lucky and get a good one like Castiel or Anna.


	2. Chapter 2

The selection ceremony had arrived. Dean and Castiel were in Dean's room while Mary fussed over Sam downstairs. Dean was pacing around the room. Castiel stood silently. They were both wearing similar outfits to what they had worn four years ago. Castiel's dark suit was a little disheveled and his blue tie was a mess. "Who dressed you?"

Castiel looked down with a frown. "I did."

"Your mom let you leave like this?" Castiel nodded. Dean needed something to do with his hands anyway. He walked over to the angel and straightened his jacket. His hands shook slightly as he turned and tightened Castiel's tie.

"He'll be okay, Dean."

"You don't know that." He reached to button Castiel's top button but Castiel stopped him.

"I can't breathe if you do that."

Dean rolled his eyes and set his tie under his shirt collar. "Sam could get a psycho angel, someone who treats him like a jerk." He fixed his collar before flattening his shirt. He could see his amulet under the white shirt.

"Dean," Castiel put a hand on his shoulder, "he will be okay."

"Do you know any of the angels for this year?"

Castiel nodded. "I probably know who all of them are. I know a couple personally."

"Are they okay?"

Castiel smiled. "Yes."

Dean felt a little relieved. Maybe he was overreacting. "You know, you don't have to go to this."

"I want to. Sam is your brother. I want to be there with you."

Dean smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Castiel sat with Dean and his parents as Sam lined up with the rest of the children. He was the oldest one, just like Dean had been. His 8th birthday was next month. Jo and Anna were sitting in front of them, showing their support for Sam.

With every name called that wasn't Sam, Dean grew more and more nervous. Sam seemed fine as he stood patiently. Finally, the man on stage, whose name he caught this time, Chuck, called Sam's name. "Human: Samuel Winchester. Angel: Gabriel Enoch."

Dean saw Sam's eyes widen momentarily before he walked calmly to the stage. He stood beside the angel with longer, light hair and a smirk that seemed permanently stuck on his face. Dean wasn't sure if he liked that look.

Castiel had a finger over his lips as he tried not to smile. Dean leaned in towards him. "What?" The angel shook his head. "Cas, do you know him?" He nodded. "Is he okay?"

"Yes." He smiled fully now. "His mother is a human. He lives near me. Sam will have his hands full."

"What does that mean?"

"It's alright." Castiel turned to face him. "He's very good. Sam will never be bored, that's for sure."

The rest of the ceremony seemed to fly by. The bonding went quickly and then Sam was back and talking to them. He still seemed so calm. Dean didn't remember feeling so relaxed when it was him.

During the dinner, Gabriel joined the Winchesters, Castiel, Jo, and Anna. He wasn't shy at all. He had the whole group laughing within minutes. Even Castiel was smiling and laughing quietly. Dean guessed that Sam could have done worse.

Over the next couple years, Gabriel was almost a daily visitor. He and Sam were almost immediate friends. Gabriel kept Sam laughing and Sam kept Gabriel out of too much trouble. They both loved to pull pranks on Dean. At first he blamed everything on Gabriel, but soon he realized that Sam was helping. He would have been upset if Sam didn't seem so happy.

Jo was still over just as much and would help Dean get Sam and Gabriel back. Castiel worked as their spy on occasion. Dean had to admit, those years were some of the best he remembered having.

His parents allowed Castiel to fly over whenever he wanted when they were 15. Castiel didn't take advantage as much as he could have, but he would drop by a few times a week. Most of the time they would watch TV or play video games together. Dean still couldn't believe that Castiel's family didn't have a television.

Castiel preferred watching movies, but Dean wanted to play games. They compromised by switching off every visit. During one of Dean's game nights, Jo and Sam joined them. The four of them played for hours. Sometimes Anna or Gabriel were there as well. The group of teens did a lot together now. They were becoming like a small family, which was mostly what they were to each other: family.

During one of Castiel's movie nights, things took a little turn. They were alone in Dean's room watching some sappy drama, Castiel's choice, on a Saturday night. It was the night before Dean's 16th birthday. Castiel's birthday was the month before.

He and Castiel had not really ever been physically close. They didn't hug or play- wrestle like Sam and Gabriel had started doing, Gabriel was jealous of Sam getting height on him, and Dean had never been a touchy person. Recently though, he had wanted to be closer to Castiel. The angel had gotten more attractive to Dean as they got older. He doesn't know when it happened, but he found himself staring more and more.

During the movie, Dean slid closer to Castiel as the angel watched the screen intently. He stayed when he was as close as he could get without touching him. Castiel noticed the move eventually and looked at Dean briefly before turning his attention back to the movie.

They stayed that way for most of the movie. When the big, dramatic ending started, Castiel reached a hand out to Dean. He didn't try to grab Dean, but he let his hand hover over Dean's.

An electric charge seemed to travel through Dean's hand as Castiel kept his in place. The hair stood up on the back of his hand and his arm. He shivered slightly at the feeling. Castiel turned bright blue eyes to him. He pulled his legs up to sit and turned to face Dean. He replaced his left hand with his right and let it glide up Dean's arm, never touching.

Dean watched the hand closely as it made its way to his face. He met Castiel's eyes as the angel's hand continued its move across Dean's face. Dean swallowed as Castiel dropped his hand, moving down his chest, and leaned his face closer to Dean. His hand landed on the mattress beside Dean.

Castiel's face was only inches from Dean as he rested on his hands. He waited, giving Dean a chance to turn away or pull away if he wanted. When he didn't, Castiel tapped their noses together lightly. Dean leaned into the touch. Castiel nuzzled along Dean's cheek and down his neck.

Dean's heart was racing and his body felt like it was vibrating. Castiel was barely touching him, but it was more than they had ever done before. He kept his hands down as Castiel moved back up to line up their noses. Both had their eyes open and were staring at each other. Dean tilted his chin up a little, brushing their lips together slightly. Castiel pulled back enough to prevent a kiss. Dean made a small noise of annoyance. Castiel smiled and pressed his nose against Dean's cheek.

Dean turned his head and closed his eyes. He was breathing heavily as Castiel nuzzled him again. The angel brushed their lips together and Dean pushed forward, capturing Castiel's lips before he could pull away. Castiel hummed against Dean and pushed back, pressing him into the wall by the top of his bed.

It wasn't a graceful kiss, but it was amazing for the two involved. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's back, pulling him to lie over Dean. Castiel let himself be moved and kissed Dean harder. When Dean grabbed Castiel's shoulder blades, the angel growled into their kiss and brought his hands up to weave through Dean's hair.

Dean's heart skipped at the rough treatment as Castiel pulled his hair and bit his lip. He squeezed the angel's back again and Castiel threw his legs over Dean, now straddling him, and tugged Dean's hair hard enough to throw his head back. He was reminded of Castiel's strength when he couldn't move his head at all.

Castiel leaned over the human, pressing his lips to Dean's ear. "Be careful, Dean. You don't know what you're doing."

Dean was about to ask what he meant when sharp pleasure shot through him as Castiel gripped the mark on his shoulder tightly. He moaned loudly and arched toward the angel. Castiel kissed his lips quickly before releasing his shoulder and his hair. He leaned back against the wall, catching his breath.

Castiel remained on Dean's lap, watching him gasp. A smile pulled at Castiel's mouth. He ran a hand through Dean's hair gently. "Happy Birthday, Dean."

Dean smiled. "It's not my birthday for a couple hours." The angel just shrugged. He sat up a little. "You are coming by tomorrow, right?" Castiel nodded. "Good."

"Tomorrow." He leaned in and barely touched Dean's lips in a kiss before flying off.

Dean watched the credits of their movie roll across the screen.

The next morning, his dad gave Dean the Impala. Dean thought he would die in excitement. He insisted on driving Castiel around the city that day. Castiel reminded Dean that he could fly, but he rode with him anyway. They went to the park and sat at the top of the jungle gym together for a good hour.

When they were about to climb down, Castiel stopped Dean with a hand. "I got you something, Dean." He dug through the pocket of his new trenchcoat. After a few seconds of searching, he pulled out a small item.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Cas."

"I wanted to." He opened his hand, revealing a small round jewel.

"What is it?" Dean was afraid Castiel had gotten him jewelry. He held his hand out and Castiel dropped the small item into his palm.

"It's a piece of crystallized lightning. I found it in a small town in Brazil."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "You've been to Brazil?"

"I was searching for a gift."

"You say that like its normal to go to another country for a gift."

"For me it is." He looked Dean in the eye. "If it's for you."

Dean smiled and looked down at the gift in his hand. It was pretty cool. There can't be a lot of them in the world. "Thanks, Cas." He smiled up at Castiel.

Castiel and Dean had fallen into a comfortable place in their relationship and were spending almost every day together. Sam teased him about finally falling in love with Castiel. Dean would call him a bitch and put him in a headlock until Gabriel tackled him off and thus started a rather unfair round of wrestling. Gabriel and Sam would tease him more as he left for his room in defeat.

Their movie/game nights continued and Dean could see this being some kind of tradition with them. He'd be okay with that. Every once in a while, the game or movie was abandoned and they would make out for a while. Dean was finding out how sensitive Castiel's back and ears were, while Castiel would drive Dean nuts with his mark and by licking the roof of his mouth while they kissed.

During the summer before his last year of high school, he and Castiel had the house to themselves and quickly found themselves in Dean's room. Dean had tried walking towards the bed, but Castiel maneuvered him to the wall instead. They hit the wall with a thud.

"Cas." Dean was cut off as Castiel pulled his head down for a rough kiss. Castiel had gotten more aggressive over the last couple months. Not that Dean was complaining. It wasn't until Castiel bit his lip, actually drawing blood, that he got nervous. He pulled his head back. "Cas."

Castiel's pupils were blown wide with desire as he looked at Dean. Dean could have sworn that the small line of blue he could see was almost glowing in the dim room. When the blood on Dean's lip caught his eye, Castiel immediately pulled back. "I'm sorry." He put a finger on the bite, healing it. "I'm sorry."

Dean grabbed his waist when he looked like he would fly off. "Wait, its okay. Don't go."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"I could."

"Cas…"

"Dean, I can't." He pushed away. Dean walked around him as he turned away. "Dean, you don't understand."

"Then tell me." He really wanted to know what he was so freaked about. So what if he bit his lip a little hard?

Castiel sighed. "There are things that come along with maturing as an angel. When bonded and reaching adulthood, angels have a growing need inside them. A need for contact, connection, and it gets stronger every day."

"Okay," Dean relaxed. He thought it would be worse. "That's fine. We talk and see each other every day. We have a connection."

"It's not just that, Dean." He closed his eyes and took a long breath. "We also have a drive, like an instinct, that pushes us to…" he looked away. He didn't want to say it.

"What? What do you need?" He took Castiel's hands. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut. "Let me help you."

Castiel suddenly grabbed the front of Dean's shirt and ran him back to the wall. He kissed him fiercely, hands holding his head in place. Dean huffed in surprise, but held Castiel close as the angel attacked his mouth.

He broke the kiss to let Dean catch his breath. Dean pulled his hips closer, pressing Castiel against him. Castiel groaned and dug his nails into Dean's shoulders. He thrusted back against Dean.

"Dean," he ran his teeth across Dean's jaw, "angels have a drive in them that makes them want and need to claim their mates. We need to take them." He placed his hand over his mark on Dean when Dean made a noise in the back of his throat.

"God, Cas." His body shivered at the angel's touch. "You feel that now?" Castiel nodded and kissed his neck. "How long?"

"A few months." He pressed against Dean and ran his nails down his chest.

Dean groaned and hooked his fingers in Castiel's belt loops. He met Castiel's lips in a hungry kiss. The other man returned it eagerly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Castiel pushed his knee between Dean's legs, making him moan and push back against Castiel. "I didn't want you to feel obligated to anything." His hips were moving against Dean in small thrusts.

"But you want this?" His grip tightened as Castiel's head dropped on his shoulder and he made a low sound in the back of his throat. "You need this?" Castiel nodded and held Dean's arms with an iron grip. Pleasure made Dean's eyes roll back as Castiel covered his handprint again. "You can have it, Cas." He gasped as the grip tightened. "I'm yours."

The angel growled low against Dean's ear. His thrusts moved faster and harder. Dean moved a hand around Castiel's hips, down the front of his jeans, and cupped the erection the angel was sporting. Dean pressed his palm into Castiel, relishing the moan it got from him.

"Dean." Castiel pushed back into Dean's hand and kissed Dean roughly. Teeth and tongue claiming the human's mouth. He bit and sucked Dean's tongue and lips as he held his hair tight and pressed him into the wall.

Dean unbuttoned Castiel's jeans and pulled the zipper down, trying to keep his hips still as he slipped his hand in. Castiel was warm and already wet. Both boys groaned at the feeling. Dean palmed him over his boxers. Castiel cried out and bit down sharply on Dean's neck, soft skin giving under his teeth.

Castiel's jeans slipped down to his knees and Dean pulled him out of his boxers. His hand moved in strong, quick strokes. Castiel kept one hand on Dean's shoulder while the other moved to Dean's jeans, mirroring what he had done for Castiel. Dean whispered encouragement as Castiel opened Dean's pants and took him in hand.

Hot breaths and moans filled the room as the couple worked each other up. Dean pressed Castiel's back, pulling him closer, and moved his hand so he was holding both of them. Their dicks slid together as they moved. Dean stroked both of them. He felt Castiel's muscles tighten in his back and his nails cut into Dean's sides as he held onto him. He hissed in pain, but then cried out in pleasure as Castiel pushed up his sleeve and pressed his mouth to the angel's mark.

"Fuck, Cas!" His hand moved faster over them. His head hit the wall as Castiel licked and nipped at the mark on his shoulder. Dean had never felt so much at once in his whole life. His heart was pounding, toes curled in pleasure, insides tightening as his climax approached, and Castiel was keeping his mouth by Dean's mark, making him buzz with want and need.

Castiel then joined Dean's hand in pushing both of them over the edge. Dean came first with a moan of the angel's name. The lights in the room started flickering as Castiel clenched his eyes shut and yelled in a voice that made Dean's ears protest in pain. The lights shattered around them as Castiel came and curled into Dean.

Dean stroked Castiel through his orgasm and held him close. He looked around the dark room. "Cas, did you take out all the lights?" He nodded guiltily before the lights came back on. Dean looked out his window and laughed. "The street lamp too?" Castiel huffed out a laugh. "It's okay, leave it. I didn't like it shining in my face anyway." He smoothed down the angel's hair. "You okay?"

"Yes." He pulled away and looked up with worried eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." He smiled.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"For what?"

Castiel pulled away from Dean's hold. He looked sad. "I never want to hurt you, Dean. Remember that."

"Cas, I know, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

Dean was about to ask again when fingers touched his forehead and he blacked out. When he woke up, sunlight was shining through the window and he was clean and laying in his bed. "Cas?" He hoped maybe the angel was still around. "Cas?" There was no answer.

He tried calling his phone, no answer. He shrugged it off for now and got up for the day. Throughout the day he called for Castiel with no answer. This wasn't like him, especially after what happened the night before. He was worried now.

That's how it was for days, then weeks. After a month, Dean's mom called the Novak house. Castiel was alright, but Mary was told that he wouldn't be over.

Dean's shoulder was burning and he was angry. Why wasn't Castiel coming over? He said he wouldn't hurt him. Didn't he know that's exactly what he was doing?

School started after Castiel had been gone for a month and a half. Jo came home with Dean after school. "Dean, you look awful. When was the last time you saw Cas?"

"A little over a month ago." He sat on his bed and rubbed his tired eyes. He was a little pale and was losing weight.

"Dean, you can't do that." Jo knelt in front of him. "You know what will happen."

"I know!" Jo jumped at his outburst. "Don't you think I know? It's not like _I'm _avoiding him."

"Can't you drive to his house?"

"I've never been to his house. I have no idea where he lives."

"Ask Gabriel."

"No, just leave it. Obviously he doesn't want to see me." He moved to lie on the bed. Jo stayed with him and did her homework silently. She left when it grew dark outside.

For the next couple months, Jo did the same thing every day. She would go out with Anna later or Anna would come over too. Gabriel was kept away by Sam. The last thing Dean needed was an inappropriate joke to make him try to hit the angel.

By the end of November, Dean could barely attend school. Jo was beginning to spend the night on occasion. She wanted to help Dean, but she didn't know what to do. He had stopped talking and was curled up on his bed. She wrapped her arms around him and stayed there as he slept.

School was on Christmas break when Dean had been forced to stay home. It was late and he was trying to sleep, but the nauseous feeling churning inside him made sleeping harder every night. He thought for sure he was done. This is how he would die: drawn out and vomiting, too weak to sit up. He felt another round of pain coming when the sound of wings stopped everything cold.

Dean barely registered the change before his covers were thrown to the side and Castiel was on top of him. Lips met in a hard kiss as Castiel held his face close.

Although Dean felt a swell of relief and happiness at Castiel's appearance, he was tired and still angry at the angel's disappearance. He pushed on his chest, which was about as useful as punching a marble statue. "Cas, get off me." He kept pushing on the other's shoulders until Castiel growled angrily and pinned his hands up by his head. "Cas!"

The angel didn't seem to hear. He moved down to Dean's neck and jaw and sank his teeth in painfully. Blood ran down into his sheets and Castiel didn't stop.

"Cas!" Dean figured if he couldn't make him stop, someone in the house would hear him and come to help. "Cas, stop!" He tried to push back or kick out, but he was immobile. "CASTIEL, STOP NOW!"

As if slapped by the statement, Castiel flew off Dean and stood by the bed. A few spots of blood were on his chin and his eyes were wide in horror. Dean was released and he sat up quickly, covering the bites with his hand. "Dean." His voice was small and broken.

Dean really looked at him then. He had been just as sick as Dean. His face was pale, eyes were surrounded by dark circles, and he was shaking. He was weak, but he still had the power to rip into Dean if he had kept going.

Castiel took a few steps closer and reached out a hand. Dean ducked away. "Don't touch me."

"Please, let me heal you."

"NO! You've done enough." He pulled his sheets around him and glared as the angel looked at the floor in shame. "What happened to you? Where were you? I needed you here."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't."

"Why the Hell not?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. I'm 18 and I can make my own choices now." He looked up at Dean. "I'll never leave again." He faltered at Dean's look. "Unless of course, you want me to."

Dean was tempted. His anger made him want to snap at Castiel and tell him to go to Hell. He wanted to shout and tell the angel how he never wanted to be around him, that he was ruining his life. Without the stupid bonding he could be dating girls right now. He would be able to choose his own girlfriend, wife. Maybe he would even be dating Jo. God knows they spend enough time together and she was getting prettier every year.

Castiel seemed to suddenly change. His eyes got darker and he moved closer to Dean. "Dean," his voice was hard and angry, "no one else will ever touch you."

"What?"

"You will not touch anyone else."

Dean was confused for a moment, but then he realized. "Were you reading my mind?" The look was answer enough. "Cas, I told you not to do that. It's not fair."

"If Jo ever touches you Dean, I will kill her."

Dean stood from the bed. "Excuse me?"

"And if you touch Jo, Anna will kill you." His eyes bored into Dean. "An angel's mate must never be shared with another angel or human. You are mine, Dean. I claimed you."

"Well maybe I don't want to be property, Cas."

At the words, Castiel softened a little. "You're not property. You made a vow to me and I to you."

"When we were eight!"

"That makes no difference. The instincts of angels and their mates is embedded in all angels from birth. We have no control over it. I would kill anyone who made a pass at you, no matter who they are." He took a step away from Dean. "That was one of the reasons human mates were kept in cages hundreds of years ago."

"Back when they really were just slaves."

Castiel nodded. "The drive in us is the same, Dean. Not all angels give their humans the choice I'm giving you."

"What choice is that?"

"You don't have to be with me, Dean. If you wish, I can leave and you would never see me again."

"Wouldn't I just end up being as miserable as I just was? Wouldn't I die?"

"Yes, but you would be free."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, some choice. Life or death. That's super."

"Freedom is what I'm offering. I know you never wanted to be with me. I know you were forced into this. I'm sorry."

"You were too." He admitted it grudgingly. He might be angry now, but he needed to remember that Castiel had no more choice in this than him. "Tell me where you were." Castiel turned away. "Please."

"I was at home."

"And?"

"I couldn't come to you."

Dean sighed. "I'm gonna need more than that, Cas."

He licked his lips as he fought internally. "I was being held at my house."

"By who?"

"My mother." He shook his head. "She wouldn't let me leave. She put bindings on the house so I couldn't fly."

"You were trapped?" He felt his anger slip away. "By your mother? What was her problem?" Castiel just shrugged. "What, does she not like me?" Castiel's eyes shifted a couple times. "So, she would rather watch you suffer than let you leave and be happy?"

"Her opinion doesn't matter anymore. When angels turn 18, they can do whatever they want. She couldn't hold me anymore. I made my choice." He looked at Dean.

"What will you do if I don't want to be around you?"

Castiel looked away. "I don't know."

Dean could tell he was lying. "You don't know?" He shook his head. "Would you move, travel, what?"

Castiel closed his eyes. "No, I wouldn't be strong enough after a while." He turned to face Dean with a sad look. "Humans who leave their angels aren't the only ones that die."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You would die too?"

"Eventually. It would take over a year of horrible pain and sickness, but yes I would die. That's how it's always been. The other reason humans were kept in cages."

Dean's stomach turned at the horrible thought. He might have considered freedom and death for him, but knowing that it would kill Castiel too was too much. He couldn't be angry. Castiel had been a prisoner in his home and suffered the same as Dean, and now he was giving him the chance to refuse him. "I may not have chosen you back then, Cas," he took the angel's hand, "but I'm choosing you now. I don't want you to leave."

Relief filled Castiel's eyes and he rested his forehead against Dean's, healing his wounds as he did. "You need to sleep."

"So do you. You look like crap." Dean laughed and Castiel smiled.

"I don't sleep, Dean."

"Right, I forgot." Dean dragged his feet back to bed and crawled under the covers. Castiel stood awkwardly by his side.

"Can I stay here? I don't want to go home."

Dean lifted the covers in response and Castiel snuggled in against Dean's chest. He may not need sleep, but he could rest with Dean recovered fully overnight. Dean had a fleeting thought as he drifted into sleep. "Happy Birthday, Cas."


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Dean registered when he woke up was how much better he felt. He didn't realize how sick he had been until now. He was rested, not nauseous, and his shoulder didn't hurt. Then he realized the warm feeling of the angel wrapped around him. He smiled and held Castiel tighter. Castiel made a content noise and pressed his forehead into Dean's chest.

A light rustling made him peek his eyes open. He thought maybe he was still sleeping when he saw a strange form draped over his body and face. It was see-through but Dean could feel it touching him and it was like looking through a bowl of water. The form moved, petting Dean gently and warm feelings of comfort spread through him.

"Cas?" The angel shifted his head up to look at Dean. "What is that?" He nodded to the shivering form.

Castiel smiled fondly. "My wings."

"Your what?" Dean looked back up.

"My wings, Dean."

"You've never shown them before."

"I couldn't. What you're seeing is just a portion of what they are."

Dean turned on his back and reached a hand up. "Can I see them?"

The wing pulled back quickly and Castiel shook his head. "No," he sat up on the bed, "if you saw their true form, your eyes would burn out of your skull."

"Oh," he pulled his hand back, "okay, noted." The wings relaxed and draped out over Dean again. He smiled. "Can I…?" He held his hand out again.

Castiel looked like he would protest, but he nodded. "Briefly." The wing over Dean lifted up slightly and opened up in front of him. The other one was curled into Castiel's side.

Dean moved his hand forward slowly, not knowing what to expect. When his fingers breached the shimmering form, the skin on his fingers felt statically charged. Castiel took in a sharp breath beside him and his eyes closed. Dean couldn't quite grab the wings, but he could feel them if he didn't press too hard.

As Dean ran light fingers over his wings, Castiel took long, calming breaths and made small noises. Dean looked at him in concern. "Does that hurt?"

"No." His voice was soft. He trembled as Dean's fingers curled against his wing. "It's good."

Dean smirked and brought his other hand up. Both hands played through the wing, cupping the underside and weaving through the feathers he could barely feel. Castiel arched his back and groaned lightly.

"Okay." He pulled the wing back out of Dean's grasp. "That's enough."

Dean put his hands down reluctantly. He looked at the wings as Castiel wrapped them around himself. It was weird to think that they had been there all along and he had never seen them. The two wings were rubbing together, seemingly of there own accord as Castiel shifted on the bed.

"What are you gonna do now, Cas?" He knew the angel wouldn't go home.

Castiel shook his head in thought. "I don't know." He shrugged. "Try to find a place to live on my own, I guess. Get some kind of job."

"What about school?" He wasn't even sure what school Castiel went to.

"I'm done with schooling. Angels are taught by their parents most of the time. It's rare for one to attend public school." He looked at Dean and opened his wings so they were out behind him. "You have a job right?"

"Yeah, I work with my dad at the garage he owns with a friend, Bobby. I'll probably work there full-time after I graduate."

"What about college?"

Dean smiled. "No, that's not really for me. Sam is the smart one. I'd rather just work. I like my job. I don't need any more."

Castiel nodded and shifted uncomfortably. "So, will you live here, or…?"

Dean knew what he was asking. "Cas, I don't know if…I think it would be better for both of us to live on our own for a while. You can always fly over and I can drive. It won't be much different than it is now."

Castiel accepted that answer. He went downstairs with Dean to let his family know that everything was okay and that he would be there for a little while. The family was happy to let the angel stay, especially after Dean told them what his mother had done.

Castiel was at the Winchester house through New Year's and moved into his new house the week Dean and Sam went back to school. He and Dean continued their movie/game nights, but most nights Dean would drive to Castiel's house.

A few weeks later, the night before Dean's 18th birthday, he was over at Castiel's place with Jo, Anna, Sam, and Gabriel. They were watching a movie and drinking some beer Anna had taken from a local shop(being an angel had its perks). Sam and Jo didn't drink any, they were a little young anyway, but the rest of them did.

Eventually, Dean was feeling loosened up enough to sit close to Castiel on his couch with his arm around the angel's shoulders. Anna and Jo were sitting in a similar position on the floor in front of them. Sam and Gabriel were squeezed onto the small recliner next to the couch, Gabriel practically sitting on Sam's lap.

It was late and none of them were paying much attention to the move at this point. Castiel seemed to be the only one watching the screen more than not. Gabriel was talking to Sam in a low voice, making him laugh and try to shove him off the chair. Anna was running her fingers through Jo's long blonde hair while whispering something in her ear.

A heavy hand on his thigh made Dean jump. He turned and saw Castiel watching him. His eyes asked him silently if he was okay. Dean gave a half smile and squeezed his shoulder in reassurance before turning to face the television.

His attention was drawn back to the two girls when Jo turned her head toward Anna and the angel pressed forward and kissed the teen. Anna's hand curled in Jo's hair and Dean heard a low noise come out of Jo. Dean wouldn't have minded watching the girls much, but when he saw Gabriel leaning close to Sam, no longer getting playful pushes away, Dean decided to stop this.

"Well, look at the time." He pulled his arm away from Castiel. "I think it's time for the children to head home." He caught what looked like a glare from Anna before she turned away and Jo looked at her watch.

"It is pretty late." Jo pushed on the couch as she stood. "My mom will probably start worrying soon." Anna stood beside her. She smiled at Dean as Anna took her hands. "Night, guys. Happy Birthday, Dean."

Dean smiled fondly. "Thanks, Jo."

Anna turned to him with unreadable eyes. "Happy Birthday, Dean." She faced Castiel and nodded. "Castiel."

He nodded back. "Anna." Then the two angels seemed to have a short internal conversation and Castiel's grip tightened on his thigh a little.

After short goodbyes to Sam and Gabriel, Anna flew off with Jo. Dean turned to his brother. "You too, Sam. I know its Friday, but you should head home." Sam deflated a little and nodded. "Take him home for me, Gabe?"

"Sure thing, Dean." Gabriel hooked his arms around Sam's neck. "Come on Sam, Dean needs some alone time with his angel." Sam sighed with a smile as Gabriel smirked at Dean.

"Shut up and leave."

Gabriel laughed. "Happy Birthday, Dean."

The sound of wings signaled their exit and Dean was left with Castiel. He relaxed back into the couch as Castiel turned to him. "So, what was that look about?"

Castiel tilted his head. "What look?"

"That," he waved a hand, "stare you and Anna had going on."

Castiel shrugged. "Nothing."

"Really?" He doubted it. "'Cause it kinda looked like a 'back off' from both of you. Do you even really like Anna?"

"I don't dislike her. I don't really know her."

Dean laughed. "Very diplomatic answer, Cas, thanks."

He shifted restlessly. "I've hardly ever talked to her. She's only ever here with Jo."

Dean nodded. "Okay. So, the look?"

Castiel sighed. "She was giving me a warning. She seemed to get the impression that you were trying to get between her and Jo by sending them home, and you were watching them and she didn't appreciate that."

"Well," he scuffed, "I'm a guy. What does she expect? They were sitting right in front of us."

Castiel shrugged. "Angels tend to get more possessive of their mates when around other angels."

"Really?" Castiel nodded. "Huh, that's kinda cool, I guess."

Castiel gave him a searching look. "Are you leaving too, Dean?"

He ran a hand through Castiel's hair. "No, I don't have to go home." He slid closer to the angel. "I don't want to go home." He pressed his face close, touching Castiel's nose with his. "I want some alone time with my angel." Castiel shuddered as Dean pressed a hard kiss against his lips.

Dean pushed on Castiel's hips. He complied and twisted his body toward Dean and placed his legs flat on the couch under Dean. Dean crawled forward on his knees and kissed Castiel while straddling him.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and held him close. He broke their kiss for a moment. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Dean shrugged and let his full weight rest on Castiel's lap. "Lunch with the family, gifts, whatever I want to do." He held Castiel's head kissed him, pushing him down to lie flat on the soft cushions.

Castiel hummed and gripped his back tightly. "Be free tomorrow night." His head fell back as Dean started rolling his hips against him. "I have a surprise for you." He moaned when Dean kissed his neck.

"Surprise, really?" He grabbed Castiel's hair and pulled as he kissed the angel. "Can't you give it to me now?"

Castiel arched up, "It's technically not your birthday for twenty more minutes."

Dean snorted. "Technicalities." He hushed Castiel with another kiss and sped up his hips.

Soon, Castiel just gave in and returned the kisses. Dean moved one hand up to the arm rest, pushing against it to move against Castiel easier. Castiel was holding Dean's moving hips with an iron grip and pushing up to meet him with every thrust.

Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel, on his neck, face, and mouth. Castiel slipped his hands under Dean's shirt and scraped nails up his back and shoulders. Dean moaned and pressed a hand to Castiel's chest. "Cas."

His wings appeared with a rustle and curled around both of them. The sensation made them both moan and press closer together. The wings moved up and down Dean's sides. One brushed over the handprint on his shoulder and Dean bucked against Castiel and grabbed the amulet with a tight fist.

When the cold metal touched his palm, Castiel's eyes shut tight and he clawed into Dean's back. "Dean, please." His wings seemed to push Dean down more.

Dean held the amulet and pulled on the cord, getting a groan and another push from the wings. He could feel his insides clench and his heart was racing in his ears. Dean rested his head on Castiel's shoulder and thrusted down against him with determination.

Castiel's wings held Dean close while pressing into his mark and his hands lowered to pull Dean down to meet his movements. "Dean." He could tell Dean was close from the way he was trembling and grunting quietly.

With a good push from the wings and pull on his hips, Dean came with a moan. His body tightened briefly before falling limp in Castiel's hold. Castiel was breathing heavily against his neck and still thrusting up against him.

Dean kissed Castiel and twisted his amulet in his fingers, feeling Castiel push up at the feeling. He gave the cord a good tug and Castiel growled into the kiss. Dean could tell that he wanted to flip them and take control of this whole thing but he didn't.

With another hard pull, Castiel threw his head back and moaned loudly. The lights flickered and Castiel's wings pressed Dean down hard enough that he felt his back pop with what was just on this side of a good feeling. Castiel set his teeth on Dean's jaw and huffed out hot breaths. Dean pulled on the cord one more time and the lights flashed as Castiel came and moaned his name.

For a few minutes they just stayed that way and calmed down. Dean released the amulet and kissed Castiel lightly on the forehead. Castiel cleaned them up with a thought and kept Dean close. Dean was more tired than he thought and soon fell asleep in his angel's arms.

When Dean woke up, he was in the same position as when he fell asleep. The only difference was that Castiel had turned them at some point so they were on their sides. Castiel's wings and arms were around Dean, with his back against the couch.

He stirred slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Morning."

"Morning, Dean."

He yawned and rolled onto his back. "What time is it?"

"Nine-thirty."

He groaned. "I should probably head home. Got birthday stuff to do."

Castiel nodded and lifted his wings to give Dean room. "Of course. Tonight?"

"Yeah, what time?"

"Nine-thirty."

Dean smiled. "Okay, symmetry, I like that. I can remember that."

"Bye, Dean." Castiel held Dean's face and leaned down for a slow kiss.

Suddenly, as if set off by the contact, Dean had a burning urge to pull Castiel close and never let go. His mind was screaming _want, want, take, claim_. He wanted Castiel and he wanted it now.

By his reaction, Castiel had the same thing happen to him. He deepened the kiss and pressed his body into Dean. Dean wrapped his hands in Castiel's shirt and pulled him closer. Dean moaned when Castiel bit his lip and moved against him.

"Cas," the angel planted his hands on the couch and kissed Dean's neck in possessive passion. "God, I want…Ugh, I want you, Cas. Please," he pushed Castiel's chest so he could look into his eyes. The blue orbs were mostly black now.

They were both breathing hard. _Want, want, take, take._ "Cas, please, I want you." Dean pulled him back down and kissed him.

Castiel hummed in protest against him. He pulled away. "Dean," his voice was a wreck, like he was fighting something internally, "you don't know what you're asking."

"Yes I do."

Castiel shook his head. "No, you need to go."

Dean's mind seemed to clear a little, but he was still shaking with a desire to tackle Castiel. "Okay, Cas, what's happening?"

He licked his lips. "It's something that happens with angels and their humans. You know how animals can sense when their mate is in heat?" Dean nodded. "It's similar. When both are of age, they can tell. They're both ready for…"

"For what?"

Castiel shook his head but seemed unable to physically pull back any more. "It's okay. I can control it."

"Will it always be this bad?" He couldn't imagine getting overwhelmed like this whenever they were just in the same room.

"No, it will fade eventually." He leaned in, touching their noses. "It will be easier when we're not touching." He brushed his lips over Dean's.

Dean leaned up and kissed Castiel again. His rational mind telling him to leave, but that desire screaming at him to get closer. He turned his head away. "Then let me out, Cas."

Castiel huffed in disapproval and nuzzled Dean's neck. He pulled back slowly, giving Dean the space he needed to move. Dean pushed against the couch and was almost off when Castiel's arm was preventing him from moving all the way off.

"Cas." He looked at the dangerous looking angel. The stare Dean was getting made him almost whimper from the intensity. The voice screamed for him to stay. "Come on, Cas." He pushed on the arm blocking his escape.

Castiel didn't move for a few seconds and Dean thought he had almost turned into a statue, until he looked away and sat back. Dean jumped up while he could.

As soon as he was out of Castiel's personal space, Dean felt a lot more in control. He breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll see you tonight." Castiel nodded and Dean practically ran to his car.

Throughout the day, Dean felt like his mind was buzzing. He couldn't stop thinking about Castiel. He had lunch with his family in town and he remembers going to see a movie, but Castiel was all he could concentrate on. It did get better, though. By the time the sun set, it wasn't half as bad.

Dean was walking back to his room when Sam intercepted him and held out a badly wrapped present. "Happy Birthday, Dean."

He smiled and took the small package. "Thanks, Sammy." He ripped open the thin paper, dropping it on the floor. He was confused when he saw a bunched up cord. He pulled the cord up and looked at the oddly shaped pendant hanging on the end.

"You know, I vaguely remember your bonding ceremony and how I said something about finding a better necklace for you. Well, I didn't, but with Gabe's help I made you one."

Dean turned the pendant over in his hand. His eyes widened in recognition. "Is this the crystallized lightning Cas gave me?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I just wrapped some wires around it and attached it to a cord." Dean gave him a shocked look. "You look at it all the time. I know how much it means to you. Now you can wear it all the time."

"But, I never take this out of my room. How did…did you…?"

Sam made a guilty face. "I said with Gabe's help."

Dean rolled his eyes. Of course, Gabriel would be able to snatch it out of his room without him noticing. "Little thief."

"Do you like it?" Sam looked really nervous now.

Dean smiled at his brother. "Yes, I do." He slipped it on over his head. Sam relaxed. "Thank you."

A few hours later, Dean was lying in bed and looking at Sam's gift. It was some time after nine and Dean expected Castiel at any time. He kept trying to guess what Castiel was planning. After what happened that morning, Dean was nervous about seeing him again.

Rustling feathers alerted him to Castiel's entrance. Dean sat up to look at him. He was standing by the door, wearing his trenchcoat. "Hi."

"Hello, Dean."

"So," he pushed himself into a sitting position against the wall, "do I get my surprise now?"

Castiel nodded and walked closer to the bed. "You should probably put on a coat."

"A coat? Where are we going?"

"It's January and it's night. You would need a coat anywhere."

"Not if we went somewhere warm or inside." He stood and grabbed a jacket.

"Hench the coat." He took Dean's hand and pulled him close. Dean tensed up slightly, feeling heat rush through him and his heart racing. "It's okay. Close your eyes."

Dean slipped his coat on. "Cas."

"Trust me." He held Dean close by his jacket and kissed him lightly. "Close your eyes."

Dean did so and felt a strong feeling of vertigo and shut his eyes tighter. When his feet hit solid ground again and he felt a rush of cold night air, he opened his eyes. All he saw was Castiel in the moonlight. He glanced to the side and all he saw was the sky and the wind howled around them. He gasped and closed his eyes again.

"Cas, you know how I am with heights. Where are we?"

"Look around, Dean."

"Just tell me."

"Look."

Dean opened his eyes and looked to the side. He saw green metal around them, circling them, and he could sense how high they were judging by the buildings he saw in the distance. Terror gripped his heart and he held Castiel's coat. "Cas, I don't wanna."

"Dean," he felt the wings wrap around him, "if you were to fall, I would catch you in less than a second." Castiel held his face. "But, I won't let you fall. Now, look around."

Dean relaxed a little and took a proper look around. Over the metal rail that almost reached his shoulders, he could see the ocean reflecting the night sky and clouds. A bridge reached over the waters, connecting a couple pieces of land. He cautiously walked to the railing and looked around him. A city skyline was at his back and the ocean in front of him.

He looked back again and dropped his jaw. How had he missed that? Gold metal shaped like a flame towered above them and large green spikes reached into the air to his left. He turned back to a grinning angel. "Cas, are we standing in the torch of the Statue of Liberty?"

Castiel nodded. Dean laughed.

"This is the coolest thing you have ever done."

"I know how much you wanted to see the ocean again." He moved to stand beside him at the railing.

Dean nodded, fond memories surfacing. "Yeah, last time I saw it Sam was just a baby. We weren't even there a day." He smiled at Castiel

Castiel reached forward and touched his necklace. "Who gave you this?"

"Sam made it for me." Castiel nodded in approval before looking out over the water. He seemed so content up here. "Cas, if you wanted to take me to an ocean, why not on a beach during the day?"

"I wanted us to be alone."

"So, obviously the torch of the Statue of Liberty was your next thought." Dean laughed as he talked. It was freaking cold though. He shivered and pulled his coat tighter. Castiel looked at him in worry before wrapping a wing around him again, shielding him from the wind.

They stood there silently for a few minutes, just enjoying the view and company. Dean was beginning to feel a little more comfortable, but whenever he caught a glance down he would have a small heart attack.

"So," Dean turned to Castiel, "what else do you have planned?"

Castiel's hair blew in the wind as he turned his head. "Whatever you want. It's your day."

Dean thought for a little. They were in New York City and he could go anywhere and do anything he wanted. "How about the park? Central Park?"

Castiel smiled and held out a hand. "Okay."

With a gut flipping ride, they landed in Central Park. Dean smiled as he took in his surroundings. He was glad to be on the ground. A light layer of snow covered the ground and people filled the park. There were couples lying in the snow, sitting on benches, and walking hand in hand along the trail. There were joggers running around the couples and others walking their dogs.

Dean was surprised to also see angels among the couples. Some were both angels, others were one of each. Their wings stood tall around them and Dean couldn't believe that they just let them show like that. Castiel saw him staring and took his hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He started down the path with Castiel. "Come on."

They walked long enough for Dean to begin losing feeling in his fingers. "Dean." Castiel tugged on his hand.

"What?" Castiel pointed to a statue in front of them. It was Alice from Alice in Wonderland. She was sitting on a mushroom and other characters from the story surrounded her. It was a large statue, easy to climb on.

He and Castiel had the same thought and they climbed their way to the top of the mushroom. It was a little slick with a thin layer of ice, but they managed. Dean climbed onto Alice's shoulder while Castiel stayed on the mushroom a little lower.

Again, they just sat in silence and admired the new city. Dean was just high enough to reach Castiel's shoulder with his foot. He started swinging his foot and tapping Castiel with it. When it didn't seem to annoy him, he left his foot on the angel's shoulder and leaned his elbows on his knees.

When he got too cold, Dean moved to sit by Castiel on the mushroom. Castiel immediately wrapped a wing around him, knowing he needed it. Dean leaned in close and took his hands, his were freezing. Castiel rubbed his hands to warm them.

"Hey, Cas?"

"Yes?"

"This new instinct thing between us," Dean could still feel it but it was getting better, "is that just exclusive to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if another angel was nearby, would they feel it too? Would I?"

"No, it's between an angel and their mate." He kept warming Dean's hands as he talked. "Like I said before, no angel can go near another's mate and vise versa."

Dean nodded. He had hoped that was the case. The last thing he wanted was to suddenly find every angel attractive beyond control.

They stayed there a little longer before Castiel flew them back. Castiel stayed until Dean wanted to sleep and they said their goodbyes.

Dean's graduation arrived a few months later. He never thought he would be so happy to wear a blue gown in public. He gladly walked across the stage to get his diploma and his freedom. His family cheered louder than anyone else.

A week later, Sam graduated from Jr. High and Dean made sure he yelled loud enough to turn his little brother bright red as he crossed the stage. Gabriel, of course, was all too happy to help.

Dean started working full time at S&W Auto the day after he graduated. He loved his job and working with his dad and Bobby. He was glad he didn't bother with college. Once he moved into his own little apartment and worked all day on fixing cars, he could really be happy.

He did just that and the next few years flew by. He and Castiel saw each other almost daily, switching off houses and activities. The constant need to be with Castiel had started relaxing, or maybe Dean had gotten used to it.

Jo graduated a few years after Dean and moved off for college across the state. Anna went with her. It was weird not having her around. Dean had grown accustomed to seeing her when he visited his parents or went out with Sam. She was like a ray of sunlight for Dean and he would miss her.

A few weeks after turning 21, Dean realized something. "You know what; I've never gotten you drunk."

Castiel laughed as he took his laundry out of the dryer. "It's not an easy thing to do."

Dean could agree with that. He had made Castiel drink enough to get most people smashed on his birthday and Castiel barely changed at all. "Well, I am making it my mission to get you drunk before the end of the month."

"Whatever you say, Dean." He shook his head as he carried his clothes to his room. Dean followed.

"I can do it."

"Without losing consciousness yourself?"

"Yes." Dean jumped onto Castiel's bed. Castiel gave a short disapproving look before putting his clothes in his dresser. Dean stretched out on the bed and turned onto his stomach and watched Castiel. The angel didn't display his wings as often anymore and Dean hadn't seen them in about a week. He missed them.

As if sensing his thoughts, Castiel's wings formed and opened up behind him. They seemed to flex and puff up for Dean. Dean smiled. Castiel's face stayed neutral as he continued his work.

When he turned his back, Dean stood and moved close to Castiel's back. He reached a hand out and almost touched a wing when Castiel turned and walked around him. Dean followed him as he made a circle to pick up clothes and go back to where he was. Dean put a hand on a wing, making it shudder against his skin.

Castiel took a breath through his nose. The wing he wasn't touching pushed back against Dean's chest, moving him back.

"What?"

"I'm busy." He walked around to pick up more of his clothes.

"Your laundry can wait a second." He ran a hand up Castiel's spine and between his wings.

Castiel groaned and turned around, wings flapping as he did. "Dean."

"Oh, come on." He pushed Castiel playfully. The angel didn't move. "What's all up your ass today?"

"Nothing." He pushed past Dean and picked up the last of his clothing.

"Is that the problem?" Dean smirked as Castiel turned an annoyed expression his way. Dean laughed. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." His wings pulled in tight behind him and walked out of the room.

"Fine, whatever." Dean followed the irritated man. "But, when you want some help getting that stick out of…"

"DEAN!" Castiel turned to him, wings now raising high in anger. "I'm fine."

"Okay." He crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe. "You want me to leave?"

Castiel's wings faltered slightly, his face didn't. "Maybe you should. I need to get some things done and…"

"Fine." Dean brushed past Castiel and grabbed his keys. "See you later."

Later that night he got a call from Sam. "Hey."

"Hey, everything alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"You and Cas get in a fight?"

Dean rolled his eyes. Gabriel probably found out somehow, the jerk was nosy. "Not really. I think he was just in a weird mood. It wasn't a fight. We're fine."

"Okay."

A couple days later, Dean knocked on Castiel's door. Normally he didn't but it was locked. The door opened and Dean walked through. Castiel was in the kitchen, baking something that smelled awesome.

"Hey." He looked over the angel's shoulder. "Whatcha doin?"

"Baking a pie."

"For what?" He moved to lean on the counter.

Castiel turned to face him. "I'm sorry for how I reacted the other day. I just had something on my mind."

"It's fine." Dean raised a hand. "We all have off days." Castiel looked upset. "Really, it's okay." He touched this shoulder reassuringly. "What's the pie for?"

Castiel turned a little red. "For you."

Dean smiled. "What?"

"I know you like it and I wanted to apologize."

"Cas," Dean didn't think he could be cuter, "you didn't have to do that. Maybe if we have a real fight, but not because of the other day." He kissed him gently and laughed. "You're so cute." Castiel pushed him with a huff. Dean pulled him close by his jeans. "Show me those wings, Cas."

Castiel looked away like he might refuse but then the shimmering forms appeared on either side of Dean. They would have blocked out the light if they were solid. Castiel leaned up and kissed Dean.

Dean hooked an arm around his waist and shoulders and returned the kiss. He leaned against the counter and made Castiel lean over with him. They kissed comfortably in the kitchen until Castiel pushed away to pull the pie out of the oven.

Dean tried to stick his finger in the pie and Castiel slapped him away and told him to wait for it to cool. Dean whined and pulled on Castiel's shirt, moving him out of the kitchen. Castiel let himself be moved.

When they reached the living room, Castiel stopped and tried to kiss Dean again. Dean turned and pulled away enough to avoid it. They laughed and tried to move the other. Finally, Castiel let Dean push him into the wall and kiss him. Castiel held Dean's neck, wings curling around his back and pushed forward to flip them.

Dean tried to fight the move, but found himself pushed into the wall with a thud. Pleasure shot up his body as Castiel pressed his body against him and licked his way into Dean's mouth.

Hands and wings groped and clawed as they slowly lost their ability to stop. Dean moaned as Castiel grabbed his mark and knocked his head against the wall as he kissed him.

Dean knew they were past the point of slowing down and he felt the need for Castiel to take him against the wall. He managed to slip loose of Castiel's grip and slide down the front of the angel's body.

Castiel put a hand in his hair and was about to pull him back up when Dean opened his jeans and kneeled. Castiel put a hand against the wall and shuddered as Dean took his erection out of his pants and took him down almost to the base. It was all Castiel could do not to hold Dean still and fuck his mouth.

Dean licked and sucked Castiel with a burning urgency that scared him a little. Castiel was moaning and thrusting back slightly. He held Castiel's hip and licked a stripe from the base to the tip of Castiel's cock.

His nails were scraping paint off the walls as Castiel tried not to hurt Dean with the power he had and wanted to release. He lowered his wings to run through Dean's hair and down his back and stomach.

"Cas." He looked up and stroked Castiel as his wings ran over his body. Castiel flicked a finger and Dean's jeans opened. He threw his head back when a wing pushed its way down the front of his jeans and fondled him over his boxers.

The other wing pressed down his back and over his butt. Dean made a surprised noise when it seemed to grab him in front and back. Castiel nudged his dick against his lips and the wings sped up their movements.

Dean sucked Castiel down again and relished the strangled noise he got. He pumped the base as he swirled his tongue around the head and underside. The wing in his pants pushed through his boxers and wrapped around his straining erection.

He moaned around Castiel, making the angel groan and thrust into Dean's mouth. The wing matched Dean's pace and the one in back started pushing his jeans down. Dean reached a hand up and grabbed a handful of Castiel's shirt. Castiel covered his hand with his own.

When a wing inserted itself into Dean, he thought for sure he would lose it right then, but he didn't. Every nerve ending was screaming in pleasure as Castiel fucked his mouth, ass, and dick. Dean pushed back on the wing inside him. It was stretching him as it thrusted in and out.

He was thankful that it didn't feel like a real feather-wing. It was almost like skin, but not so concrete. It had the intense feeling of filling Dean but none of the pain. His muscles gave way to the intrusion easily. The wing massaged his prostate and Dean's vision was beginning to go white.

Dean pulled off Castiel and moaned. He continued stroking the angel and his hand was still grasped in Castiel's. "Cas." He moaned again as both wings sped up. "Fuck." He looked up and saw Castiel watching him with wide, wanting eyes.

Castiel weaved a hand through Dean's hair, nails rubbing his scalp. He sighed as Dean rubbed a thumb over the head of his cock and swiped his tongue over the slit. His grip tightened everywhere, making Dean thrust up and back and curse. "Dean, I…" His mouth fell open and he came, shooting white stripes over Dean's face.

Dean closed his eyes and stroked Castiel through his release. Come covered his cheeks and lips, but he didn't mind, even kind of liked it. Castiel released his hand and knelt in front of Dean. His wings were still fucking Dean as he kissed his dirty face and mouth.

He grabbed Castiel's shoulders and thrusted his hips quickly, feeling his release closing in. More of Castiel's wing pushed inside him and alternated putting pressure on his prostate. The blinding pleasure didn't even pause now. He could hardly do more than hold on to Castiel and make increasingly loud noises.

Castiel closed his hands around Dean's mark and his necklace. Dean bucked with another moan. If he didn't come soon, he was going to pass out. He whimpered and groaned against Castiel's neck. Then his release was ripped from him with a cry.

Dean couldn't breath, he couldn't see. All he felt was pleasure and bliss. Castiel held him tight as he rode it out. When his body relaxed, Castiel cleaned them up and got Dean to the couch before he was out.

A repeat performance of that magnitude didn't happen often, but when it did Dean was happy for the rest of the week. He had failed at getting Castiel drunk the couple times he had tried, but it was fun trying.

A year later, at Sam's graduation, he told his family that he was going to move in with Gabriel as soon as possible. Dean pulled his brother aside.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Dean."

"I just don't understand why you're even bothering. You're going off to Stanford anyway. Why would you move in with Gabe when you won't even be here?"

Sam sighed, running a hand over his face. "Because, when I visit I can see Gabe then and during the summer I will be there. I'm sure he'll fly out and see me a lot anyway."

"Exactly, so why move?"

"Why does it matter to you, Dean? You don't live at home either."

"I know."

"I really have no idea why you and Cas don't live together. I mean, you practically do anyway, but…" He looked at Castiel as he talked to their parents. "The guy's been in love with you since high school and frankly I'm pretty sure you have been too."

"So?" Dean had wanted to move in with Castiel, but he liked his space and he liked the way things were. Why did they have to change?

"So, save yourself some money at least. You wouldn't have to pay rent and you'll only need food for yourself and you'll be with Castiel even more. I don't see a downside."

"Yeah well, you don't know what happens when…" He looked away.

"What?"

Sam was turning 18 in a couple weeks and Dean was worried how he and Gabriel would…ew, no he couldn't think about that. "You don't understand what happens, okay? I mean, Jo's gone, you're leaving, and Castiel and I work all day."

"Is that what this is about? You're afraid you'll lose me too?" Dean huffed and shook his head. "Dean, I am coming back. Once I graduate, I'm moving back here."

"Well, I've never…" His little brother had always been by his side. He didn't know what it would be like if he was suddenly not there at all. Sam seemed to read what he meant on his face. He teared up a little. "Sam, don't…come on."

"Come here." Sam, who was a good three inches taller than him now, came at him with open arms. Before he could escape, he was in a tight hug. "You won't lose me, Dean."

"I know, Sammy."

Sam left for Stanford a couple months later. Dean will deny to this day that he cried watching his brother drive off for California, but Gabriel will never let him forget.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean missed Sam. He had been at Stanford for a month, the longest period of time that the brothers had been apart, and he didn't like it. Being around Castiel helped. The two were spending every day together in some way. Most days Dean even spent the night at Castiel's place.

By the time Halloween came around, Dean was seriously considering what Sam had said about moving in with Castiel. He knew his brother was right and he was just scared of change and losing his freedom, and he knew what he tended to do to the people he got close to. But, the move was inevitable right?

Sam was home for his Christmas break when Dean told him that he was moving in with Castiel. He smiled and sighed with a "finally." They were all at home celebrating Christmas with their parents.

Gabriel patted him on the back, "About time, man." He turned to Castiel. "Finally got him to cave, huh?" Castiel just smiled, knowing Gabriel wouldn't wait for an answer. "Now the fun can really start." He laughed at Dean's confused look before heading to the kitchen for another helping of food.

Dean looked at Castiel. "What'd he mean by that?" Castiel shrugged before following Gabriel. Dean looked to Sam and saw a slightly worried look on his brother's face. "What?"

"Nothing." Sam's expression neutralized. "I'm happy for you, Dean. This is a good thing." He patted his shoulder and smiled again.

"If you say so."

Dean didn't see Sam much the next week. He was moving his stuff to Castiel's house and cleaning up his apartment so it was ready for the next occupant. By the time Castiel's 23rd birthday came around at the end of the month, Dean had settled in.

Not much seemed to change immediately. Dean and Castiel both worked full-time during the day and their nights were spent out at bars or doing their movie/game ritual. The only difference was the gas Dean saved by not driving back to his place to sleep and the money he saved from rent. He knew it couldn't last peacefully.

As the weather warmed into Spring, Dean began the process of pushing Castiel away as he does with everyone that matters in his life. It started small, little fights that most people who live together have after a while. Stupid fights about the laundry and the dishes soon turned into loud arguments about anything when one of them was too tired to keep their mouths shut, and usually ended with one of them leaving for an hour or so. Of course, it wasn't all bad. They still had good days and great nights, but Dean was getting the feeling that Castiel wasn't telling him something.

By May they were fighting more than not. Dean thought he might lose it when he got a call from Sam telling him that he would be home for the summer in a couple days. "Man, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that. We need a good night out."

Sam laughed. "Definitely. As soon as I get back, we can all go out somewhere."

Dean's heart sank. "By all you mean?"

"Gabriel, Castiel, and us." Sam said it like it was obvious.

"Right," Dean sighed, "I was hoping it could just be us. I haven't seen you since Christmas."

"I know, but I haven't really seen Gabe much either. I thought you would want Cas to come."

"Yeah, 'cause I don't see him enough already."

Sam paused. "Everything okay, Dean?"

"Yeah, fine." It didn't sound true to his own ears. "I'll see you in a few days then." He hung up before Sam tried to pry a long talk out of him.

The day the four of them planned on going out for drinks, Dean and Castiel were fighting. Dean couldn't remember why anymore, but he was annoyed about something and Castiel was making it worse. They left in the Impala, seething.

Sam and Gabriel could tell instantly that they were in for a long night when Dean and Castiel sat at the bar beside them. Dean downed his first drink quickly as Castiel did the same. Sam eventually got them all talking and a little more relaxed.

Gabriel left to talk to a couple angels he knew across the bar. Castiel followed after giving Dean a look that was pointedly ignored. As soon as Castiel was out of earshot, Sam leaned in towards Dean. "Dude, what is going on?"

"Nothing."

"Right. Seriously, you and Cas never used to fight."

"Yeah, well," Dean finished off his beer, "that was before."

"What's going on?"

Dean shook his head. "Exactly what I thought would. I sometimes want some time away from Cas that isn't work and I can't have that anymore. I just…I don't know." He ordered another drink.

"Have you mentioned any of this to Cas at all?" Dean gave him a look with the answer. "You know, that little thing called communication could help you a lot right now?"

"Whatever." Dean felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and saw a hot blonde smiling at him. Dean would normally thank her for her interest before sending her on her way, but he caught Castiel's eye across the room and felt an urge to piss the angel off further. "Hi, what's your name?"

The girl was practically throwing herself at Dean and he was flirting right back. Sam had noticed the increasingly angry Castiel and quickly ran over to try and keep the angel from unleashing his fury on the girl while throwing his own disapproval at Dean.

Dean looked at Castiel again as he took a drink and leaned closer to the girl. The look he was getting almost made him stop but he looked away and the feeling faded. He had no real intention of doing anything with the blonde, he just wanted to make Castiel jealous.

Sam was trying to keep Castiel back, but when the angel wanted to move Gabriel pulled Sam away. There was no getting in the way of an angel and their mate.

Castiel had had enough as he advanced on Dean. He pushed the girl back with a flap of his wings and kissed Dean hard. It was angry and possessive as Castiel pushed Dean's back into the bar painfully. Dean gave it right back with a growl and bites to the angel's lips. Castiel was growling deep in his throat and he grabbed Dean's shoulders tightly before flying them back to their house.

They landed in the living room and Dean felt the wall collide harshly with his back as Castiel pressed himself against Dean fully. Strong hands pulled Dean's head back by his hair and Castiel growled against his lips, "What do you think you were doing?" Dean smirked, his reply cut off as Castiel banged his head against the wall just hard enough to make him wince. "Did you want me to kill that girl, Dean? Had you touched her with even a finger, I would have."

"I wasn't gonna touch her, Cas." Dean grabbed Castiel's shirt, wanting to push him back but not being able to.

"Damn right." Castiel crushed his lips with another rough kiss. "Why are you doing this to me?" His voice cracked a little but his eyes were burning in fury. "Are you trying to make me mad, or do you not realize what you're doing?"

"I wasn't gonna touch her. I never would."

"Then what were you doing!?"

"I don't know!" Dean gave a shove and Castiel stepped back a little. "I was angry. I'm only human."

"What can I do then? How can I help?" Castiel was still obviously angry, but he seemed to be calming down somewhat.

Dean rolled his eyes. He didn't know what could help or if there was anything that needed helping. This all started when he moved in. Sometimes he wished he hadn't. He felt so trapped in this house.

"You never wanted to move in?" His eyes narrowed and searched Dean's as he stepped closer. "You feel trapped here?"

Anger flared inside Dean. "Don't read my mind, Cas. I've told you, it's not fair."

"How are you trapped here, Dean?" He sounded more curious than angry now.

"Because, I want to be alone sometimes. Some nights, I want to just be on my own. Sure I can drive somewhere but eventually I have to come back to sleep and you're here and don't sleep so I can't avoid you."

"Avoid me?" Castiel retreated a little and curled his wings in. "Did you really ever want to move in, or were you just doing it to appease your family's expectations?"

Dean did like being here most of the time, he wished he could tell Castiel what he wanted to hear. There were days when he wondered why he did move in. As soon as he thought it, he tried to take it back. Castiel's eyes widened. "Dammit, you can't judge me for a passing thought."

Castiel shook his head. "You want some time alone, Dean? I can give you that." His voice was calm and it scared Dean, "Please, try to figure out what you really want."

A rush of wind brushed over his face as Castiel flew off. Dean slumped against the wall and ran a hand over his face. His phone rang a couple minutes later as Sam called him. He reassured his brother that he was fine and told him what had happened. He was sure that Castiel could come back in a few hours, he always did.

Castiel didn't show by the next morning and when Dean tried to call him he found the ringing phone on the kitchen table. He sighed and let it go for now. He would come back.

The following day, still no Castiel, Dean could feel the dull pain in his shoulder from the separation. He called Castiel's workplace and he had shown up for work like normal. So, he was just avoiding Dean, lovely.

On the third day of no Castiel, Dean called Sam. He hadn't seen him at all. "Okay, could you ask Gabe to look for him for me? I'm gonna drive around, but extra eyes always helps."

"Of course. What happened?"

"Don't ask. I'll find him." He was about to hang up when Sam started talking again.

"Dean, I have a question that might seem weird."

When Sam didn't continue, Dean sighed. "What?"

"Have you and Cas, uh," he sounded hesitant, "have you two done your bonding thing yet?"

"What bonding thing? We were bonded a long time ago, remember?"

Sam sighed. "No, not that." He sounded like he was running a hand over his face. "You would know what I meant if you had done it." He huffed out a laugh. "How has Cas lasted so long?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Find Cas and he can tell you."

"Sam…" The line went dead. Dean would ask about whatever Sam was talking about later. He grabbed his keys and headed out in the Impala to search the city for Castiel.

He drove around for a good hour and turned up nothing. When he was about to call it a night, he was struck with a thought. He knew a place Castiel could be, if he were still in the city, that he hadn't been yet.

Dean closed the car door and played with the necklace he still wore everyday. This was his last hope before he went home to wait for his angel. He sighed in relief when he saw said angel perched on the top of the jungle gym at the city park. It was the same place they had sat for hours on Dean's birthday seven years ago.

He climbed up the cool bars and sat beside Castiel silently. His pain faded and his insides relaxed with relief at being able to physically see that Castiel was okay. They sat quietly for a few minutes.

Dean held Castiel's phone out to him. "You left this in the kitchen."

"Yes, I did." Castiel took it and put it in his pocket. "I did it intentionally."

Dean nodded. "I figured." He picked at a seam in his jeans. "So, are you gonna stay here or…?"

"Maybe for a little."

He nodded again. "Okay." He looked up at Castiel. "Hey Cas, how long have you been sitting here?"

"A few hours."

Dean huffed out a laugh. "I bet the kids loved that."

"They learned to move around me. I don't move."

Dean laughed at the image of kids climbing Castiel like he was part of the jungle gym. "They learned…you've only been here today, right?"

"No." Castiel shook his head. "I come here after work. I like this spot."

"You just sit here all night?"

"Most of the night, yes."

Dean mentally slapped himself. "So, if I had come here looking for you on the first night, I would have found you?"

Castiel nodded, facing forward with an unreadable expression. "I suppose so." He glanced at Dean. "But I knew you wouldn't." Dean looked hurt. "You thought I would come back the first night."

Dean had to admit that was true. He figured that they would both stew for a few hours before Castiel came back and they moved on like nothing happened. "Cas," he took the angel's hand, "you know that I…with the girl…I would never."

"I know."

"For some reason I just wanted to make you jealous and angry." He shook his head. "It was stupid."

"I could have killed her, Dean."

"Yeah."

"Luckily my anger was directed at you and not her."

Dean put his hands up. "Believe me, it won't happen again."

Castiel nodded and looked back over the park. They sat together silently for a few minutes. There was something nagging Dean now that he had a chance to stop worrying about Castiel.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something." Castiel turned to face him. "It's something Sam mentioned to me," he took a deep breath, "about some kind of bonding thing. I didn't know what he meant and he said I would know if we had done it." Castiel's eyes shifted away and he looked down. "Do you know what he was talking about?"

Castiel bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes." He closed his eyes.

"What then? What haven't you told me?"

"It's another part of the bonding process, like a ritual of sorts." He turned apologetic eyes to Dean. "One that is usually done when both reach maturity."

"You mean what almost happened when I turned 18?"

Castiel nodded. "I didn't tell you because I wanted you to choose and agree."

Dean's heart warmed a little. Castiel was always so concerned about not stepping over any kind of consent line, whether he needed to or not. "Cas, Sam seemed surprised that we hadn't done this yet. He said 'how has Cas lasted so long.'"

"The need to bond is much stronger for angels. I always feel it." He let out a shaky breath. "When we were bonded, we bonded our minds and souls through the words and marks." He touched the amulet around his neck. "At maturity, the desire to bond fully grows."

"What do you mean: fully?"

"To bond not only our minds and souls, but our bodies." His eyes locked with Dean's. "For angels it's the call to mate and reproduce. It doesn't go away."

Dean swallowed. "Oh, so you're saying we would have sex?" He didn't understand why this was such a big deal. If Castiel wanted or needed sex, Dean wouldn't refuse.

"It's more than that, Dean. Much more."

"Cas, come on." Dean smiled and moved in closer to the angel. "What made you think I would refuse to have sex with you?" His lips pressed against Castiel's neck lightly. The angel shuddered.

"Dean," he pushed Dean back with a strong hand, "don't."

"What?" Dean nuzzled Castiel's ear. "Come on, Cas."

Castiel's eyes closed and a low growl escaped him. In a flash, he had flipped around and pinned Dean to the playground equipment. "You don't know what you're asking."

"Then tell me." Dean wanted everything to be out and to finally tell Castiel that it was okay.

"This will not be pleasant for you, Dean. This bonding will take a while. I won't stop. I may not be able to control my strength. I could easily hurt or kill you."

Dean felt a little apprehension now, but he had faith in Castiel. "You wouldn't hurt me."

"I wouldn't want to, but I will." He pressed down against Dean, eyes growing dark with lust. "Dean," he pressed his lips to Dean's, "It will go on for hours. By the end, you'll be begging me to stop."

He gave a nervous smile. "Its okay, Cas." Dean lifted his head up and met Castiel in a hard kiss. "If you need to, just do it. Claim me." He felt the angel shudder slightly at the words. He put his lips beside Castiel's ear. "Take me. I'm yours."

Castiel's forehead met Dean's as he let out a deep growl. He kissed Dean forcefully and pushed Dean's legs open with his knees before pushing down against him. His grip tightened to the point of bruising on Dean's wrists and his hips pushed against Dean in quick motions.

"Cas," Dean groaned as the angel kissed his neck, "maybe we should go home before we start this?" He laughed with the thought of the terrorized kids and parents who might come to the park in the morning and find them.

Castiel seemed annoyed at the need to move, but with a thought they landed on their bed. He continued his pillage of Dean's mouth, pressing Dean's head into the soft pillow under him. Dean started pushing at Castiel's clothes. Castiel pinned Dean's wrists again, baring his teeth.

Dean's insides flipped as Castiel used more strength against him than he ever had before. He raised his legs up to wrap around Castiel. The angel reacted by extending his wings and thrusting into Dean's jeans.

"Dean," Castiel pushed up on his hands to look at Dean, "this will be the last chance for you to stop this."

Dean tightened his legs around Castiel and closed a fist around the amulet hanging between them. "Don't," he pulled on the cord between his fingers, "stop."

Castiel's pupils dilated and his wings arched high above them. He let Dean pull him down by his amulet for a kiss. When their lips parted, Castiel began the bonding ritual by saying a few lines of Enochian.

Dean didn't know what Castiel was saying, but he heard his name and he loved the way Castiel's voice deepened while speaking. The angel's eyes were closed and he was stone-still above him. Dean kept his hold on the amulet and waited.

When Castiel's eyes opened, his entire demeanor changed. His eyes were black, irises glowing in a thin line, his lip twitched in arousal, and his wings became more defined and solid above them. He kissed Dean aggressively, biting and licking as he pressed fully into his mate.

Dean moaned into the kiss and ran his hands up the angel's chest to his hair. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, lifting his back off the mattress, and moved to sink his teeth into Dean's neck. A hiss of pain escaped Dean as Castiel broke the skin, but he held on to his angel.

Castiel lifted Dean up until he was sitting on the bed with Dean in his lap. His wings circled them, blocking out everything around them. In an instant, their clothes were gone and both men moaned with the feeling of skin on skin. Castiel's fingers dug into Dean's ass and pulled him down to grind against Castiel's hard dick.

Dean's hands grabbed some of Castiel's hair as he moved his hips. When Castiel was satisfied with Dean's movements, he clawed into Dean's back and kissed him with a sharp bite. Dean could taste the blood in his mouth as he kissed back, holding Castiel tight.

They broke apart and Dean gasped for air, blood running slowly down his chin from his cut lip. Castiel used his thumb to rub the blood from Dean's chin and kissed the injury. Dean sucked his top lip between his teeth and returned the bite.

The angel's wings flapped quickly and Castiel growled. He pushed forward and Dean's back landed on the mattress with a bounce. The mutual ferocity Dean was giving him seemed to make Castiel all the more aggressive. He pinned Dean's wrists up by his head and rubbed his erection against Dean's.

Dean moaned and arched up into Castiel. He really liked this side of Castiel. He closed his eyes when Castiel wrapped a hand around his straining dick and moved in quick strokes. Castiel wasn't wasting any time. With a few fast moves and a brush of a wing against his mark, Dean came with a cry of Castiel's name.

Castiel stroked Dean through his release before rubbing his come over his stomach and leaning down to kiss Dean. He didn't give the human much time before he inserted a wing tip into him and worked him open.

Dean pulled against the angel hold over his wrists as the wing moved inside him. He leaned his head up and kissed Castiel. His tongue found its way in and he licked over Castiel's teeth, getting a light nip from the angel. He bit back, thinking about what he would do if he had use of his hands: how he wanted to pull Castiel's hair until he forcibly made him stop, how he'd run his hands through the angel's wings, pull on them to see how sensitive they were. Apparently, Castiel heard these thoughts.

A strong hand closed around his throat and shoved Dean back into the pillow, cutting off most of his air. The wing inside him sped up, striking his prostate repeatedly. Castiel's hot breath swept over Dean's lips as he gasped for air.

Dean was getting lightheaded, pulse pounding in his ears and God help him he was getting hard again. He never thought he would like being choked out, but… Castiel would ease up when he got too close to passing out and he would get enough air for every extremity to tingle and have a heightened sensitivity. Dean nearly lost it when Castiel removed his wing and pushed his slick cock into an open and ready Dean.

It was the first time they had done this and Dean didn't understand why now that the angel was fully inside and thrusting in with a punishing pace. His wrists were still immovable and Castiel's hand remained on his neck, leaving a dark bruise he was sure. Dean felt completely helpless and at Castiel's mercy.

The sounds of the mattress creaking and the slapping of skin mixed with both men's grunts and moans. Dean didn't think it was possible but he felt a second orgasm coming. He bit his cut lip and closed his eyes. The grip on his neck tightened and the lights flickered.

Castiel picked up the pace, wings flaring out behind him. His eyes glowed with a blue light and with a crashing of the lights in the house he came with feral cry. Dean came from the sight of Castiel losing it like that. The angel stilled as he filled Dean.

Dean let his head fall back and Castiel slipped his hand off of his neck. His head was pounding and his body was beginning to protest as Castiel pushed into him a few more times. Castiel's hands lifted his hips up as he thrusted into him again. All he could do was keep his legs locked around Castiel's back and hold on as the angel chased his next release.

Dean didn't know how long this had been going, but it was a lot darker outside the window than it had been when they were in the park. A couple of hours had to have passed. He was currently on his stomach with Castiel fucking him for what Dean can't remember how many of times.

His body was aching and burning with every move. Tears were in his eyes as Castiel continued to pound into him. He wasn't restrained by the angel anymore as his body was too weak to do much at all.

Castiel pulled out of him and turned him over. Dean could see the sympathy in his eyes. He knew that Castiel didn't want to hurt him, but he had already cut Dean open on his back and sides from his nails and bitten through his chest in a painful orgasm. He had healed the major injuries almost immediately, but the drive in the angel made him quickly return to his main concern.

The angel wrapped his arms around Dean, wings lifting his legs, and was fully inside him again. Dean grimaced but kept repeating a chant of _Cas, Cas, it's okay, please._ He knew Castiel would hear it and he always got a gentle kiss when he thought it.

Dean swears he must have passed out at some point because the sky was beginning to lighten in dawn when Castiel whispered into his ear. "Hold on, Dean. It's almost over. I'm so sorry."

His voice and throat was pained from the moaning and screaming he had been doing but he could still manage a cracked, "Don't apologize. It's okay."

The last time was a lot more gentle. He figured that the drive was winding down and his Castiel was coming back. He was still moving quickly but he had stopped biting and clawing while he did. His head was hovering above Dean's, the amulet swinging near Dean's chin.

As Castiel grabbed his mark, Dean had a thought. He had made Castiel react a lot by tugging the necklace before, maybe he could speed this up. His arms were beyond spent to try to give any kind of good pull. With a lot of focus, Dean was able to get his tongue out enough to gather the amulet to his lips.

The moment Dean's tongue touched the necklace Castiel tensed and moaned quietly. Dean took the amulet into his mouth and closed his teeth behind it. Dean pulled his head back, pulling on the cord. Castiel's thrusts quickened and he pressed his lips to Dean's hair, sighing his name.

Dean's tongue circled the amulet and he continued tugging on the cord until Castiel arched up, wings flapping, and body seeming to vibrate. "Close your eyes, Dean." Before Dean could process the words, Castiel clapped a hand over his eyes.

White light burned his eyes even while they were shut tight. Castiel's voice roared with inhuman intensity. He could hear glass shattering from what he assumed was every window in the house.

The light faded and Castiel relaxed against him. Dean released the amulet and kept his eyes closed. He was too tired to do anything other than sleep. Castiel slipped out and off of him. He vaguely felt his pajamas against his skin and Castiel's whispered apologies before sleep took him.

Dean never thought so many muscles could hurt at once. He woke up and tried to sit before falling back with a loud groan of pain. Everything was sore and he had bruises everywhere. He felt like he had been mugged by a gang.

Castiel appeared in the room quickly with water and some food. He sat beside the bed and set the offerings on the desk next to the bed. "How are you?"

Dean groaned again and covered his eyes. "I feel like I got hit by a truck." He licked his lips. He could still feel the cut on his bottom lip. Castiel had left most of the minor marks on him, apparently. "What time is it?"

"3:30." Judging by the light, he assumed that meant afternoon. "And it's Wednesday."

"What?" Dean tried to sit up and was reminded of his pain again. "But, it was Monday."

Castiel nodded. "Yes. You needed your rest."

"But, work…"

"I called your father. You're off until you feel able."

"Oh God, you didn't tell him why did you?" His dad accepted their relationship but he didn't think he could handle hearing about his son and an angel having a sex marathon.

"I said it was related to our bonding requirements. He didn't ask for an explanation."

"Good." He rested back into the pillow. "Hey," he looked up, "just curious. Is it going to be like that every time we have sex now?" He didn't think he could handle that.

"No. That will never happen again."

Dean nodded in thanks. His stomach rumbled in hunger. He looked at the food Castiel had brought in, but he didn't think he could get it if he tried. "I think I'm gonna sleep a little more." He saw Castiel nod before he closed his eyes and slipped off into sleep soon after.

A few days later, Dean returned to work and he and Castiel seemed a little closer. They still fought over stupid things, but what couple doesn't? He decided to take Sam's advice and maybe talk to Castiel more when something bothered him. It worked about half the time. The other times either ended in rough, angry sex or with one of them leaving for a few hours or a day.

This was their life for the next few years. The next few birthdays for them were eventful with Castiel taking them to far off countries or flying them into sold out concerts.

The whole family flew out to California a week after Sam's 22nd birthday to watch him graduate from Stanford. Dean and Gabriel once again did a great job of shouting loud enough to turn Sam a bright red color.

Sam spent the night out with Dean and their parents while the angels left to give them a night together. Sam let them know that he was still moving back to Lawrence. He already had a job lined up when he got home. Dean was happy to have his brother coming home.

Castiel and Dean still did their movie/game nights, Dean still had some movies and shows that Castiel hadn't seen yet, but now Dean and Sam also had a night that they spent out together. If they both agreed, they would bring the angels along.

Two years of this passed and Dean had finally gotten used to the routine when he got a call from Sam that flipped everything upside down.

"Dean, Gabe and I are having a baby."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam had asked Dean once if he was okay before Dean had slammed the phone down and ran to his car, pulling a confused Castiel behind him. He rocketed to Sam and Gabe's, ignoring Castiel's worried questions.

Once at Sam's, Dean busted through the door without even knocking. He was on a mission to find out how this had happened. His mind rushed with thoughts of Gabe somehow taking advantage of Sam. Just knocking his brother up at all kind of made Dean upset. Sam appeared as Dean called for him, with a worried/angry look on his face.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

Castiel was right behind Dean and tried to hold the angry man back. Dean pushed his hands off. "Where's Gabriel?" Dean tried to push past Sam to find the angel.

Sam stopped him. "Dean, he's not here." Dean turned frantic eyes to him. "What's your problem?"

Dean held out his hands. "Can you explain to me how exactly you're having a baby?"

"Uh," Sam furrowed his brows in confusion, his eyes shifted to Castiel, who was avoiding eye contact with the taller brother. "I think you understand where babies come from, Dean."

"Between humans of opposite genders, yeah!" Dean was irritated at how calm Sam was. "Who knows how angels pop into this world?"

Sam looked further confused. "Dean, I'm pregnant." Dean's eyes widened. "Did you not understand that?"

Dean looked his brother over. He didn't look pregnant. "But, you're a guy. How…?" He turned to Castiel for help, but the angel was picking imaginary lint of his shirt. "Would someone explain to me what is happening?" His voice was rising in panic and fear. He knew what pregnancy and birth did to human women. He didn't want to imagine what an angel's birth could do to a human body.

To keep his brother's head from exploding, Sam pulled Dean into the living room and sat him down. He nodded to Castiel, letting him know that he was off the hook for now. They would have a talk later. "Dean, all you need to hear from me is that Gabe and I planned this, we wanted this." Dean felt his insides relax slightly. "I knew what I was getting into and I am happy about this."

Dean felt his fists unclench and his heart slow down. If Sam had wanted this and was happy, Dean could be more at ease with it. "Sam, I'm glad you're happy, but how is this possible? I understand male angels and female humans and vice versa, but…"

Sam sighed. "You should ask Cas about that. I can't believe he didn't tell you, especially since you two have bonded physically. Most of the time, those that survive that end up pregnant."

"Survive?"

"Yeah, Dean." Sam said it like it should have been obvious. "Not everyone gets through that part." He tilted his head. "Didn't you realize that?"

"Well, Cas said that he could hurt me, but I didn't think…"

"A few people that were bonded the same time as you and me have died. Some on their 18th birthday. If the angels aren't careful or can't control themselves, they can tear humans apart, even if it's their mate."

Dean shook his head, he hadn't really thought about that. "I didn't know. I trusted Cas."

Sam nodded. "You should. He would never hurt you." He smiled. "You should probably ask him about the details of this." He laughed lightly. "I wondered how you two haven't already had a baby, given how much you talk about…you know," Sam turned a little red, "how much you two…" He waved the end of the sentence away. "Anyway, just go talk to your angel, Dean."

"Believe me," he glanced back to the kitchen where Castiel was waiting, "I will." He stood up and smiled at Sam. "Congratulation, Sam. I'm glad you're getting what you want. Mom will be happy to get a grandkid."

"Thanks." Sam beamed. He suffocated Dean with a tight hug before letting him go.

Dean drove slower on the way back, but he and Castiel were silent. Castiel knew he would be interrogated when they got home and Dean was trying to keep his temper in check. He wondered how many things Castiel was still hiding from him about their bond.

As they entered the house, Castiel turned to face Dean. "Dean, I just want…"

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Cas?" Dean cut him off, anger flaring inside.

"I was going to, eventually."

"When? When I turned up pregnant without knowing how?"

"No."

"God, first it was the urge to be physically closer thing, then the bonding ritual, and now this. Is there anything else you're hiding from me, Cas? It always seems like Sam knows everything and I'm always in the dark."

"I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel was wringing his hands. "I wanted to tell you, but it never seemed like a good time, and, I'm sorry, but you never seemed like you wanted kids."

Dean deflated a little. "You never asked." Castiel looked up as Dean turned away. "So, how does all this work anyway? Will Sam look like he ate a basketball and get all hormonal?" Dean smiled at the image.

"No, not exactly." Castiel buried his sudden feelings from Dean saying he could want a family to explain. "It's not like a human pregnancy. Sam obviously isn't physically equipped to carry and give birth to a child, and angel pregnancies are different." He took a breath before diving into his exposition.

"When mates bond at 18, the human, or the woman, form the ability to carry the child and many conceive during this process." At Dean's horrified look, Castiel quickly explained. "An angel isn't born the same way humans are. We don't have a soul like you, we have grace. We don't form bodies during our pregnancy stage, our grace grows. What Sam is carrying inside him is basically a form of angelic grace that will grow to be an angel."

Dean's brain was reeling from all the new information. "So, what happens later? Will Sam just fart out a ball of grace?"

Castiel looked disgusted by the description. "No, he won't," he scowled at the word, "fart out anything. When the angel is of mature enough age to take a solid form, Gabriel will remove the angel."

"How?"

"It's dangerous." He looked nervous to explain. "He will reach into Sam's soul and carefully remove the grace."

Dean felt fear wrap around his heart. "And how will Sam take that?"

"Painfully, unfortunately." Castiel bit his lip with nerves. "If Gabriel slips or moves too hastily, Sam will die."

"What?" Now this suddenly didn't seem like something he was okay with happening to Sam.

"I'm sure Gabriel is very capable."

"Not much comfort, Cas!"

"Sam said he knew what he was getting into."

Dean sighed and covered his eyes. He hoped Sam really did. "I need a drink." Dean walked to the fridge and retrieved a beer. Castiel followed.

"Dean, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I would have if I thought it was what you wanted, but…"

"You don't know what I wanted, Cas." Dean's heart clenched. Sure, he had dreamt about having kids running around or teaching a son to fix cars or playing baseball, but he never thought it was possible. "I thought I knew what I had and what I could get." He took a drink, watching Castiel drop his eyes.

"Is that," Castiel's voice was soft, "something you wanted?"

Dean swallowed the beer and stared at the contents in thought. He knew his answer, but the risks made him pause. "I don't know. Maybe I should see what happens to Sam." He smiled. "One angel Winchester baby at a time will probably be more than enough trouble."

Castiel nodded, having expected a similar answer. "Whatever you wish, Dean."

Dean looked up at the sorry tone in the angel's voice. He set the beer down on the counter and lifted Castiel's chin. "I'm not saying never, Cas, just not now." Castiel nodded. He leaned down and kissed Castiel softly. He felt a wing brush across his cheek gently while Castiel stayed still.

He pulled away and picked up his beer again. "Hey, how have I not been knocked up yet? We have had plenty of sex." He smiled at the memories and sat down at the table.

"I've made sure that you didn't conceive." He moved closer to the table, wings hanging loosely behind him. "Much like human women, you have a prime time of conception chances certain times of the month. I tried to avoid those days despite my heightened attraction during that period."

Dean snorted. "Geez, I actually ovulate?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Strange life." Castiel watched Dean for a few moments with an unreadable face. "What?"

"You're taking this much better than I expected."

Dean shrugged. "There's nothing I can do about it. I wish you had told me about this before, but now that I know, it's okay."

For the next few months, Dean and Castiel were more wary about when and how they had sex. Apparently, there is no type of angel birth control and condoms don't prevent it since it was part of their souls binding and not the mixing of cells like humans.

Dean was also beginning to notice when he was 'ovulating.' He hadn't realized it before, but there were certain times when he had been all over Castiel and the angel would pull back. Now, he could be aware of what was happening and try to help Castiel in not getting him pregnant. He wasn't always successful at it, though.

"Dean, please." Castiel was trying to lean back, but Dean had practically crawled onto his lap. He would hurt Dean if he forcibly moved him. Castiel groaned as Dean pushed him down with a passionate kiss.

Dean pushed at Castiel's clothes as he kissed his neck. "I don't care, Cas." He grabbed the amulet hanging against Castiel's chest. "I want you." He pulled the angel up by the necklace to kiss him again. "Now."

Castiel shuddered at the growl in Dean's voice. His wings flapped excitedly and he held Dean's back tight as they kissed again. Shirts were lost in their moves and Dean was grinding against Castiel with no sign of slowing down. Castiel was fighting the urge to manhandle Dean down and have his way with him, but it was getting harder every second.

"Cas, how easy is it," he groaned when a wing played against the back of his head, "for me to get knocked up? 'Cause I can't see this stopping soon." He thrusted into Castiel, making them both moan.

"The chances are the same," Castiel's breathing was labored as Dean continued to move, "as human conception."

Dean started undoing Castiel's jeans. "If you're inside me, right?" Castiel groaned and nodded. Dean leaned down to whisper in Castiel's ear. "What if we switched?" At Castiel's confusion, Dean imagined images of him thrusting into Castiel while the angel moaned and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist.

Castiel caught the images in Dean's mind and made a low noise in the back of his throat. Dean smiled and pulled the angel's jeans off. "You'd like that wouldn't you, Cas?" Castiel nodded and helped Dean out of his pants.

When Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean and pulled him closer, Dean laughed. "Easy," he kissed the angel that was getting more eager by the second, "I gotta make sure you're ready, Cas."

"I am." He pulled Dean's head down and kissed him, biting his lips harshly.

Dean grunted and bit back. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't. I'm ready, Dean."

Dean was pulled into another harsh kiss and Castiel lined Dean up with a free hand and thrusted onto him. Dean slid in easy, but Castiel was tight around him. "Jesus!" He dropped his head on Castiel's shoulder, panting. Castiel didn't wait for him and thrusted his hips into Dean with quick movements. "Dammit, Cas." Dean clenched his eyes shut, pleasure shooting through him.

He soon caught up with Castiel and thrusted into him with a matching pace. They didn't last long as the new feelings for both of them were too much to hold back. They both came with a cry of each other's name, Castiel shattering the lights again. It's a good thing he could fix them right after. Dean didn't want to think about how much money they would be spending on light bulbs otherwise.

A few weeks later, Dean was visiting Sam on one of his days off. Despite his denials, Sam was definitely eating more and a little bit more emotional than he used to be. He was eating a bag of chips while Dean watched with a smile.

"What?"

"Nothing," Dean laughed, "I just don't think I've ever seen you eat chips before."

"Shut up." Sam dug into the bag for a few more.

"So how has the whole baby thing been going?"

Sam shrugged. "Fine. It's weird. I can tell it's there, but I can't physically feel it, you know?" He crunched a few chips between his teeth. "Sometimes I feel like I can hear the baby's thoughts. I don't know how to explain it."

"Nothing bad then?"

Sam shook his head. "No, it's good, just different."

Dean nodded, grateful that Sam was okay. "How long will you be pregnant? Is it nine months or…?"

"Gabe said it was about eleven. So," he counted in his head, "I've got six months left."

"Good luck with that."

For the next six months, Dean worried constantly about Sam. He wanted everything to go okay and for him to have a healthy angel. Sam didn't change much for the last part of his pregnancy. To anyone who didn't know about it, Sam looked completely normal, although the junk food had made him gain a little weight, but not too much.

Dean was kicking Castiel's ass in one of their favorite video games when he got the call from Sam telling him to get ready to be an uncle. He was ready to run to Sam's house when Castiel simply flew them there in a blink. He was a little nervous about how he found the couple.

Gabriel was tying Sam to the bed with ropes. "Um, is this a part of it?" He didn't know what exactly was going to happen.

Gabriel nodded. "This is for his safety. If he thrashes in pain, I could kill him."

Sam was taking calming breaths as Gabriel tested the ropes on his ankles. "Are you okay, Sam?" Dean pulled up a chair beside the bed.

He nodded. "Yeah, just a little discomfort in my back." He closed his eyes and breathed as Gabriel climbed on the bed.

The angel looked at Dean. "You might want to leave the room. The grace will be too much for your eyes."

Dean looked at Castiel, a refusal on his tongue. There was no way he was letting Sam suffer alone. Castiel shook his head. "We'll be outside." The angel took Dean by the arm before he could refuse.

"You'll be okay, Sammy." He saw his brother give a worried smile as Castiel shut the door.

The screams coming from the room made every big-brother protection siren go off in his mind. Sam was screaming in excruciating pain and Dean couldn't do anything about it. He moved to open the door and was pushed back by Castiel's strong hands. "Don't."

"Cas, I can't just stand here."

"It will burn your eyes out, if you're lucky." Castiel gave Dean another powerful shove when he tried to open the door again. "Dean, do I have to tie you down too?"

Dean locked glaring eyes at Castiel before smirking at the angel's serious look. "You would, wouldn't you?"

Castiel stood guard at the door for the couple minutes that Sam was screaming. When the noise stopped, Dean was almost more worried. He saw bright light shining from the cracks around the door. His heart pounded in his chest as the light faded and the silence continued.

When the door unlatched, Dean pushed past Castiel and through the door. The first thing he saw was an untied, smiling Sam sitting up against the headboard. He let out a relieved breath. The sound of a cooing baby turned his attention to Gabriel, who was sitting beside Sam's feet and holding a small baby with a small tuft of light hair. His heart swelled at the look of love Gabriel and Sam were sending the child.

Castiel put a hand on his back as he smiled at the couple. Dean turned to him and they shared a look that spoke volumes. Dean could see the want in Castiel's eyes, the want to have the same thing and Dean couldn't deny feeling the same thing. The whole thought was still terrifying, but he was coming around.

Dean looked back to Sam and saw him taking the baby from Gabriel. "So, do I have niece or a nephew?"

Sam's smile widened. "A nephew."

Dean moved closer to the bed to look at the boy. He had some thin light brown hair and Sam's nose. Hazel eyes stared at him with an inhuman intensity. "What are you gonna name him?" The baby squirmed in Sam's arms as Dean spoke.

"Nathaniel."

"Nathaniel?" Dean turned the name over in his head. Dean would obviously call him Nathan, because Nathaniel sounded like a geek, but he liked it. He nodded his approval and held a finger out to him. "Hi, Nathan. Nice to meet you."

Nathaniel made a happy noise and smiled. His little hand reached up and closed around Dean's finger in an iron grip. He giggled when Dean made pained noises and pulled his finger back. Sam and Gabriel laughed.

"That's my boy." Gabriel patted his head affectionately.

Dean glared as a bruise formed on his finger. Castiel shook his head and looked at Sam. "He's beautiful."

"Thanks, Cas."

Dean called their parents soon after and a few minutes later the whole family was there to greet the new member.

The first two years seemed to really wear on Sam. Dean visited frequently to help out and to get to know his nephew. During Nathaniel's second birthday party, Dean and Sam were outside talking. Sam ran a hand over tired eyes.

"Dean, I love Nathan but that kid is killing me." He smiled as Dean laughed. "I mean, he doesn't sleep, never even gets tired, and he doesn't need to eat, which doesn't stop him from eating anything in sight."

"Good thing Gabe has the same mannerisms." Dean watched as Gabriel chased Nathaniel around the small jungle gym they had set up in the backyard.

"I know. I couldn't have done this without him." Affection sparkled in Sam's eyes as Gabriel scooped up Nathaniel, the toddler squealing in delight.

Dean watched in envy as Gabriel held his son's wrists and spun him around in circles. Castiel was standing across the yard from Dean. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other. Dean looked back to Gabriel as he let Nathaniel down. The toddler ran straight for Sam.

"Hey, buddy." Sam picked him up and ruffled his light hair. Dean patted his shoulder before waving a goodbye to Nathaniel and walking over to Castiel. "Come on, let's go talk to grandma and grandpa." Sam carried his son to his parents.

"Hey." Dean stood next to Castiel. They both watched Sam and Gabriel talking to Mary and John. Nathaniel was bouncing from all the attention. "That kid is gonna be spoiled rotten."

Castiel smiled. "Yes." He reached a couple fingers over and grazed Dean's hand. Dean joined their hands.

When Nathaniel was old enough to be considered for school, Sam and Gabriel decided to home school him like most angels. Sam quit his job to stay at home and be his teacher. Dean visited one night as Nathaniel was doing some light homework at the kitchen table. He and Sam were in the living room.

"So he's calmed down some, huh?" Dean glanced back as the boy swung his feet as he wrote on the paper on the table.

"Yeah, but he's still so much like Gabriel." Sam shook his head. "They almost gave me a heart attack when Gabe told me that they were playing hide and seek and Nathan had actually flown to a friend's house across town."

"Wow." Dean would have probably torn the town apart looking for his kid if that happened to him. "So, I got a question for you." He leaned in a little, not wanting Nathaniel to hear. "It'll probably burn your pure ears, but," he smiled at Sam's bitchface, "does Gabe ever use his wings on you, you know," he glanced back to make sure Nathaniel wasn't listening, "at night, or day, whenever you two…"

"What?" Sam's voice raised up an octave. "Dean," he lowered his voice and leaned in closer, "Nathan is right there."

"He'll be fine."

"No. I've never seen Gabe's wings." He furrowed his brows. "He told me that most angels kept theirs hidden. The only time I've seen wings at all was that one time in the bar when you were making Cas mad and he shoved a girl with them. Why do you ask?"

"You've never seen them?" Dean was shocked. Castiel had his out all the time when they were home. "Cas always…"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe he just likes to show them off for you. His mother did seem a little extreme, maybe she wouldn't let him ever reveal them and now he's overcompensating."

"Maybe." He still couldn't believe it. He was the only one to really see Castiel's wings and maybe one of the only humans to ever see their angel's wings. "I gotta tell you though, the things they can do with those things…"

"Dude, stop!" Sam closed his eyes and waved his hands. "I really don't wanna hear." He was smiling and Dean didn't bring it up again.

Dean asked Castiel about it later that night. "Sam was close to being right." Castiel was sitting cross-legged on the couch beside Dean, wings lying over the arm behind him. "My mother never let me open my wings. She said that it was shameful to display them openly for all to see. Once I was free of her, I never wanted to hide them again. At least, not for my mate." He smiled and brought a wing around to swipe across Dean's chest and shoulder.

"I'm glad." He put a hand up to let it run across the wing. He had gotten better at touching it without going right through it. "I've been thinking." He watched his fingers play over the wing. "Sam and Gabe are so happy with Nathan, and the kid is great." He looked up at Castiel. "I want that, Cas. I want a family like that."

Castiel sat up straighter, wings perking up. "Me too, Dean."

"I'm not saying it has to happen right now, but we don't have to try to avoid it anymore. We can just let it happen whenever it's meant to."

Castiel smiled and nodded in agreement. His wings pulled Dean closer and they kissed. Dean may not be rushing, but he did kind of want his family with Castiel to start as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean wasn't sure if it was because of age or because he and Castiel hadn't had a baby yet, but the urge to make a baby was getting ridiculous. He barely made it through his work day before being sent home early by his dad after nearly breaking a couple pieces of equipment. He couldn't concentrate. All he could feel was wanting, needing, images of Castiel flashed through his mind.

He opened a beer when he got home. How had he driven here and not crashed? His heart was pounding and his skin was warm. He needed Castiel now. A glance at the clock let him know that it would be a couple hours before the angel was off work.

Dean groaned and downed his beer quickly. Castiel could send things to Dean's mind from across the city, they had done it before once Dean had relaxed about the whole reading minds thing, at least when it came to something like sex. Now he wondered if it could go the other way.

He set his beer down and leaned against the counter with a hand. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Castiel, reaching his mind to his mate. From the previous times, he knew what it felt like to be mentally connected and he tried. When he felt the stirring of Castiel's mind in the back of his, he pleaded, "Cas, I need you." He groaned when he felt the want returned. "Come home." He rubbed his free hand over the erection straining his work pants, and felt Castiel's mind snap more at attention. "If you don't get here now, I won't be able to wait for you."

Dean lost the connection and almost fell at the loss. Then, the atmosphere changed as Castiel landed across the kitchen, eyes blown wide in lust.

"Dean." His name sent a bolt of arousal through him. Castiel rushed at the man and crushed their bodies and lips together. They both felt like they had been on fire and now someone was dangling water in front of them. They needed to take and have, now.

No more words were spoken as they kissed roughly and pulled at each other's belts. Castiel succeeded in pulling Dean's pants down before Dean could fully remove Castiel's belt. Dean then found himself being flipped and bent over the counter by the angel's strong hands.

Castiel curled his body over Dean, fitting them together perfectly. He leaned his forehead against the back of Dean's head and slipped his arms under his shirt and up his chest. Curling his fingers into the warm skin made Dean's mouth fall open in a sigh. He kissed Dean's hair and dragged his fingertips around to Dean's back and pushed up his shirt.

Dean shivered as Castiel held his shirt in place under his armpits. A light wingtip then traced a line down Dean's spine and he thought he might explode just from that. His head hit the counter as the wing teased up and down his back. He grabbed at the counter for something to hold on to but his palms slipped on the smooth surface.

The angel stepped back slightly and lowered his lips to kiss Dean's neck and back, following the line made by his wing. Dean was shaking and gasping under him. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair, massaging his head gently. Dean leaned into the touch.

When Castiel ran his free hand over Dean's bare ass, Dean pushed back against him. Castiel tightened the hold on his hair and curled his fingers into the muscle under his hand. Dean tried to push up to his elbows but Castiel held him in place. Dean groaned and pushed back, wanting Castiel to just do it already.

The sound of rustling clothing was Dean's only warning before Castiel pressed his now exposed dick over Dean's crack. Precome leaked out of the tip and slicked the area around Dean's opening. Dean moaned and pushed back as much as possible before getting a tug on his hair.

Dean was already painfully close and dripping precome on the counter drawer he was pressed against. Every touch and tug from Castiel threatened to send him over the edge too soon. He couldn't take more of Castiel's teasing. When two wingtips started leaving light touches on his sides, Dean growled and pushed into Castiel, ignoring the hard pull of hair.

"Dammit, Cas just fuck me already." He got his head pushed into the counter for that. Dean braced one hand on the edge of the counter while the other was spread out uselessly over the countertop.

The wings pressed Dean's stomach and chest harder as he pulled Dean's hips back, angling Dean awkwardly against the counter. He released Dean's hair to line up his dick to enter Dean. He moved slow and Dean tightened up in fear. Castiel rubbed his back and laid his head against Dean's.

Dean was surprised when he felt himself opening up for Castiel as he pushed in. Freaking angel mojo was great. When Castiel was fully inside him, he stilled for a moment. Castiel's hot breath played across Dean's neck, making his shiver.

Castiel turned Dean's face with a hand and kissed him, tongues swiping together briefly before he pulled back. His thrusts were slow at first, but both of them had been aching for this all day and he couldn't hold back long. Soon, they were both moaning and holding the counter tightly as Castiel fucked Dean into the counter.

Dean came with a shout, covering the drawers in front of him. His forehead landed on the counter as Castiel thrusted in a couple more times before coming himself. The angel's wings draped over them and Castiel rested his weight on Dean while they both came down from their releases.

A couple months later, Dean and Castiel were in the kitchen discussing what they wanted to do for Nathaniel's sixth birthday. Dean was talking around what was his third burger when Castiel stopped mid-sentence and just stared at him. Dean raised his eyebrows, "What?"

Castiel stepped closer to him, making Dean back up. He looked into Dean's eyes for a moment before moving down his body, stopping around his stomach. He reached a hand out and pressed it against Dean's ribs.

"What are you doing?" Dean lifted his arms, burger still in hand. Castiel had a serious look on his face as he leaned closer to Dean's chest. "Cas, you're freaking me out."

"Dean," he stood up, a mix of worry and glee in his eyes.

"What?"

"Nathan isn't going to be playing by himself much longer, Dean."

"What?" Dean's heartbeat picked up. "Are you saying," he looked down at himself like maybe now he could see it too, "I'm…I'm pregnant?"

Castiel smiled and nodded. "I couldn't see it until now." He touched his ribs again. "You're not far along, a little over a month."

Dean put his burger down. "Oh my God." He met Castiel's eyes and couldn't help but smile at the pure joy shining in them. "I guess that can be our surprise for the party."

A few days later, they were all at Nathaniel's birthday party. Dean, Cas, Sam, Gabriel, Mary, John, and even Jo and Anna had come back to visit, bringing along their four-year old daughter Lily and Ellen.

If the other angels could tell Dean was pregnant, they at least acted surprised when he announced it to everyone. This was the perfect place to do so, with his family. Sam and Mary had hugged Dean immediately. Ellen and Gabriel had hooped and hollered in celebration. Jo ran over later and given him one too, he lifted her off the ground and laughed when she protested loudly. Anna and John were a little more distant with their well wishes, but he could see the genuine happiness from both of them. The kids seemed excited by the adults' joy.

Later in the afternoon, Lily and Nathaniel were playing in the yard while the six of them sat inside like they had growing up. The grandparents had gone home. Anna and Jo filled in everyone on what they had been doing since school ended. Anna stayed at home with Lily and Jo was a manager at one of the local restaurants in town. It didn't pay too much, but Anna's family had left her plenty of money for them to live comfortably.

"Mom!" Lily came running in, strawberry blonde hair flying behind her. "Nathan took my shoe and he won't give it back." She pointed to her bare left foot.

Jo smiled. "Tell him that we said to give it back."

She stomped her shoed foot. "He hid it. He said I would have to find it."

Gabriel just laughed and Sam rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'll help you find it." Sam walked Lily back outside and called for his son.

"That kid is gonna be so much trouble for whoever he ends up with." Dean sympathized with the poor kid matched up with him.

"That's what they said about me." Gabriel smiled proudly.

"I bet." Dean shook his head. "You sure were good at making my life difficult."

"That's because you're just too easy to rile up, Dean."

Jo laughed. "Remember when you put hot pink hair dye into his shampoo?" They all laughed heartily at the memory, except Dean. "He tried to hide it with a hat, but had to take it off at school. I thought he was gonna cry in embarrassment." Jo doubled over in laughter.

"That shit didn't come out for weeks." Dean was still traumatized by the memory. "You know how close I was to shaving my head?"

Gabriel howled in laughter. "That would have been so much better."

Jo wiped tears from her eyes. "Dean, are you excited for the baby?"

Dean smiled warmly. "Yeah, I am." He looked at Castiel and took his hand. "We are."

"Aww, how sweet." Gabriel covered his heart with his hands. "You guys make me wanna puke with your cuteness."

"Shut up, Gabe." Dean punched the angel lightly on the shoulder. He just laughed.

Over the months of his pregnancy, Dean felt more strange every day. At first he was just always hungry, which wasn't that new. Then, he would over react to everything, crying over stupid things and getting angry with no trouble. Then it got really weird. He swears he would think something that wasn't from him, just a weird random fact that he didn't know before. He would be talking and then stop and spout out something like 'odontophobia is a fear of teeth' and how 'cats sleep an average of 16 to 18 hours a day.'

He was getting nervous about being out in public and saying something really strange or bursting into tears. It wasn't until he reached the last month that he thought he could feel the grace moving inside him. It felt like it was trapped between his lungs or pressed against his spine. He asked Castiel about it, but the angel couldn't tell him exactly where the grace grew and he said it could move around.

The day that he went into what would be called labor, he knew immediately. Pressure on his spine felt like a small hand trying to push out. He flinched and grabbed Castiel's hand, who was sitting next to him. The angel seemed to sense what was going on.

He flew Dean to their room after he called Sam and Gabriel. He had Dean secured to the bed, much to Dean's irritation, like Sam had been when he had Nathaniel. "This is for your own safety." Castiel rubbed his cheek gently before meeting Sam and Gabriel outside the room. Sam gave him a comforting nod as Castiel shut the door.

Dean arched up a little as the pressure on his back switched to a sharp pain and moved to his chest too. He bit his lip to hold back the pained noises in his throat. Castiel knelt on the bed and placed a hand over the point of Dean's pain, taking it away.

"This will hurt, Dean." Castiel shifted to straddle him, sympathy in his eyes. "I need to focus on getting the baby, so I won't be able to relieve your pain until after."

Dean nodded in understanding and leaned his head back into the pillow. He tried to stay calm, but he knew how easy it would be for Castiel to kill him.

Feeling his pain, Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean gently, resting their foreheads together. "I love you." He opened his wings and swiped Dean's face with them.

"I love you." Dean felt relaxed by the wings and Castiel's seemingly calm state.

"Here," Castiel removed his belt and folded it before placing in between Dean's teeth, "bite down on this."

Dean did and closed his eyes. He screamed out in pain as Castiel inserted his hands into his chest. White hot pain shot through his body. He wanted to thrash out and push Castiel off. "Stay still, Dean, and keep your eyes shut."

His teeth dug into the leather and his wrists pulled on the thick rope holding him still. Fingernails drew blood from his palms as he clenched him fists in pain. Tears fell as Castiel touched his soul. Dean never imagined pain this excruciating was possible. Every cell in his body was burning in pain, his throat screaming, and his soul protesting as Castiel separated the grace from Dean.

Bright light burned his eyes behind closed eye lids. He could feel Castiel pulling his arms out at a slow pace. Then the hot burning stopped and Dean knew the baby was out. He cracked open an eye warily in time to see the glowing grace in Castiel's arms turn into a pale body of a flesh and blood baby.

The bindings disappeared and Castiel moved off Dean, still cradling the baby. Dean took the belt out of his mouth and sat up slowly. An aching pain pulsed through his body, but he wanted to see. "It's not crying." Dean leaned closer, the baby hadn't made a single noise.

Castiel shook his head. "Angels don't." He tilted the baby for Dean to see. Wide green eyes looked at him with a curious expression. Tiny hands reached out for him and the baby cooed. Dean looked the small naked baby over and smiled. "It's a girl."

She squirmed in Castiel's arms, seeming to know Dean was talking about her. She had Castiel's lips and eye shape and a head of dark hair, but those green eyes and nose were Dean's. "She's beautiful." Dean cupped her face lightly and smiled.

The door opened slowly and Sam and Gabriel entered, Nathaniel right behind them, the kid couldn't stay away. "Are you okay?" Sam looked over his brother quickly.

"I'm fine." He took the baby when Castiel offered her to him. "Come see your niece."

Sam smiled wide and leaned over to look at her. "Oh, she's so cute. Nathan," he pulled his son closer, "look." He pointed. "That's your cousin."

He leaned up on the bed to get a closer look. The two angel children looked at each other silently. "Hi." He waved and patted her head. She tried to grab him when he pulled away.

"So, what's her name?"

Dean and Castiel looked at each other. They had talked about a few possibilities. Castiel answered, "Claire."

Dean smiled and looked down at the girl. "Claire Novak."

Dean had never been so grateful for Castiel not needing sleep as he was now. Claire never slept or ate and grew bored quickly. She always wanted to play with one of them. If she was ignored or if Dean fell asleep while watching her, she would fly over and sit on his chest. She had picked up flying pretty quick, which scared the hell out of Dean. Currently, she couldn't fly far, but he worried about her constantly.

By six months old, she was running around the house like a toddler. Angels progress faster than humans apparently. Dean was also grateful for Nathaniel, who loved spending time with his baby cousin. What he didn't appreciate was when he would take her on his little flying trips around town and disappear for hours at a time. Dean would have white hair before he turned 40.

A couple weeks before Claire turned one, the angel bonding ceremony was set to happen. Nathaniel was turning eight in a couple months so he was a part of the ceremony. Dean hadn't even thought about the bonding until Sam brought it up to him. Although Dean had never been happier than he was now with Castiel, he still didn't like the whole affair. He didn't like taking choice away from a child, especially with something as important as marriage.

Sam and Gabriel stood on stage behind Nathaniel while the rest of the family sat together in the audience. Dean had Claire on his lap. She was pulling Dean's tie and kept putting the tip of it in her mouth. He gently removed the cloth from her small mouth and bounced her on his knee, making her giggle and clap her hands. Castiel watched fondly.

Nathaniel was called by the same man that had led their ceremony, did that guy not age or something? A young girl, she looked about six, was paired up with him. Her name was Ava. Dean clapped along with the crowd. The girl's wide eyes looked around the room nervously. Nathaniel smiled at her and leaned in close for a second, saying something to her that made her laugh. They would be okay.

When the family met Ava, she seemed a little shy at first but Nathaniel got her to open up more and soon they were both making everyone laugh and have fun. He really was just like both his dads, able to make anyone smile and feel comfortable.

Ava and Nathaniel spent a lot of time together over the next year. Lily did as well, and it seemed like the next generation of the Winchester family was forming. Just like the six of them had been inseparable, their kids and mates might end up doing the same thing.

Claire was talking more after turning two and was never shy about showing her wings, something none of the other angel children did. They assumed she picked it up from Castiel, who displayed them at home all the time. He didn't want Claire to have to hide them or feel compelled to make her change for anyone.

There were some people, human and angel alike, that were very upset about Claire's display of wings in public. Some would tell them that they should teach their daughter better or seemed offended by the small wings. Dean would always tell them where they could stick their opinions.

The first time that had happened Claire had been very upset. The woman had told Dean off right in front of her while pointing at her saying how she should know better. After kindly telling her to go fuck herself, Claire had bursted into tears. Dean had hugged her and told her to never let anyone tell her what she should do or how she presented herself.

Claire wouldn't let Dean let her go for the rest of the time he spent getting groceries. She stayed curled around his neck, wings sagging sadly behind her, it broke his heart. He had never been aware how much angels suffered for being what they were until he had Claire. He could understand why they conveyed a hard, unfeeling shell to the world filled with people who seemed to hate them for the way they were born.

Dean was pissed when he got home with a quiet Claire. She walked to her room silently. Castiel was in the study, working on the computer. Dean sat down across from the desk with a huff. Castiel looked over the computer. "What's wrong?"

"Some bitch tried to tell me that I should teach my daughter to contain her wings out in public, right in front of Claire. She cried for twenty minutes and wouldn't let me put her down until we got to the car. She hasn't said anything."

Castiel nodded knowingly. "We live in a small town, Dean. It's common knowledge that most people here don't like angels much or what they hold us responsible for from centuries ago."

"She's three years old, Cas! No one should talk that way in front of a child, angel or not."

"I agree." He leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "Maybe we should tell her to just keep them hidden unless she's at home for a while."

"No!" Dean wouldn't let anyone with a stick up their ass tell his daughter how to behave. "She can do whatever she wants. She shouldn't have to hide what she is just to make other people happy."

"Then she'll have to deal with people like that forever."

"We'll help her." Dean had an idea. "Hey, come here." He stood up and walked out the door. Castiel followed. Dean stopped outside her room. "How about we show her what it should be like?" Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

Instead of explaining, Dean pulled Castiel into Claire's room. She was sitting on her bed staring out the window. She turned wide green eyes to them. Dean moved to kneel beside the bed and took her small hand in his. Castiel stepped up behind him, not knowing what Dean was going to do.

"Honey, you know that that woman in the store was wrong, right?" Claire looked down and shrugged. "You know that we would never do anything to hurt you, right?" She nodded. Dean reached forward and lifted her chin to look at him. "Would you like to see a place where angels can do whatever they want, just like humans, and no one cares?" Her nod didn't betray the excited sparkle in her eyes.

Dean stood up and whispered something to Castiel and the angel smiled. Both men took one of their daughter's hands and they flew. They landed in Central Park. Dean remembered what it had been like as a teenager to see so many angels openly showing off their wings and abilities.

Claire's eyes widened more as she took in her surroundings and the angels and humans crowding the park. There were angels everywhere, flying, sitting, and running through the park, wings splayed out naturally. The small angel's wings perked up at the sight and she smiled.

Dean kneeled beside her. "This is how you can live, Claire. Embrace who you are and never let anyone tear you down. Just be you and love those who appreciate you and avoid the ones that try to change you." He kissed her head of long black hair before standing back up.

They spent a couple hours in the park letting Claire climb on the sculptures and playing in the fountain. Several angels and humans cooed over how beautiful she was. By the time they left, Claire was smiling and happy again. Dean just hoped that she learned what he was trying to teach her.


	7. Chapter 7

"No, Cas. We've already talked about this." Dean turned away from the angel, walking across the kitchen.

"Dean, you know how much she has to deal with already. Sending her to public school would only make things worse." Castiel remained standing by the door as Dean paced.

"I'm not confining her to the house more than she already is."

"I know it sounds bad, but it's how angels have always been raised."

"Screw that, Cas." Dean stopped and locked eyes with Castiel. "She is just starting to feel confident with what she is, who she is. What are we supposed to tell her? That she can't go out in the world and make friends because she's an angel? That if she had been born differently, she could do whatever she wants?"

"Dean," Castiel halted Dean's rant, "I understand your feelings, but she would also understand that this isn't a punishment or a limitation. Home schooling is…"

"No." Dean cut him off. "I realize that you may not get it, but how about we let Claire choose. Can we both live with that?" Castiel nodded in acceptance.

Claire decided to go to public school. Although Castiel was worried, he accepted his daughter's decision. She started kindergarten a few months later.

Just as they had expected, the only problems they had to deal with the first couple years were from disgruntled parents. Dean still didn't understand the anger, but eventually the parents accepted that Claire wasn't leaving. The kids were too young to care that Claire was different from everyone else at that age.

When she was in second grade, some of her classmates started picking on her. Luckily, she was her father's daughter, both of them really, and didn't put up with any crap. She didn't even need to use her angelic powers to keep the bullies at bay.

The kids weren't all bad, though. She did find one friend that seemed glued to her side, Jesse. The boy was somewhat of a loner, but he seemed fascinated by Claire and her abilities. He wasn't afraid of her like everyone else. They spent every free moment together at school and outside of it.

Claire's eighth birthday loomed over Dean like a dark cloud. For one, he just didn't want to hand off his daughter to some stranger, and he still had a problem with the lack of consent or control the kids had. Castiel had made it clear that Claire had to participate, something they fought about a few times. All Dean had managed with his heated arguments was to convince Castiel to at least make it clear that Claire could refuse the human paired with her.

All of the family was in the stands as Castiel and Dean waited with Claire behind the stage as they set up for the bonding ceremony. Castiel stood calmly, while Dean fumed silently. Dean had tried one last time to convince Castiel to not make Claire do this while she was at school, but the fight had been futile and just led to some pretty destructive angry sex.

Claire was shaking slightly as she peaked out to look at the line of humans being placed in front of the stage. She briefly caught sight of Jesse in the crowd by her family before she felt someone behind her. She jumped when Dean put a hand on her shoulder. He was crouched behind her and she turned to face him.

"Claire, don't forget, you have choices. You don't have to take the person paired with you. You'll be able to tell. If they're bad, don't take them, please. Even if it's just a bad feeling, say no. You always have options and choices, okay?"

Claire nodded as Dean took her face in hand and kissed her forehead. She looked to Castiel for approval of that option, getting a small smile and nod. She wanted to open her wings to wrap around her and feel safe, but even Dean had told her to keep them hidden today.

The angels were led to the stage, parents staying behind by the back curtain. Chuck led the ceremony again, like always, and the first few pairings were named off. Dean grew more nervous with every name called. Castiel shifted slightly to let his shoulder touch Dean's, sending him some comfort.

"Claire Novak." All of them snapped to attention. "Human: Gordan Walker."

Applause sounded as the boy made his way up the stage. None of them had seen him before, but if his face was anything to go by, he was not happy to be there. He walked around to stand beside Claire, a glare set in his eyes.

Claire scanned the audience and caught sight of Uncle Sam and Gabe with Nathan and Ava. Jesse was sitting beside Ava and they looked worried, whispering something to each other while shaking their heads. Claire caught Jesse's eyes and the boy bit his lip in worry. She didn't like this. She looked to her side to figure out who Gordan was.

His thoughts and feelings hit her like a slap. He didn't want to be there, he hated this, he hated angels, and he didn't want anything to do with this angel next to him. She felt fear stab her as he turned to face her. The glare in his eyes and the curl of his lip was dangerous and so angry for an eight year old. The pure hatred pulsing off him made Claire feel sick.

She threw a scared look to her parents as Chuck told the mates to face each other. Gordan was holding out a ring and Claire had to think fast to remember what she was supposed to do. Her hand covered his as he said his vows. All Claire heard was the anger in his thoughts. She didn't like this boy at all.

She wanted to pull her hand away, to push him off the stage. There was no way she wanted to be mated with this human, but could she really refuse? Castiel had seemed annoyed at Dean's insistence of her having the choice to refuse, and she didn't want to disappoint either of them or do something wrong.

"Angels, if you accept your mates, take their offerings." Claire looked into Gordan's eyes, wanting to find something there, something good to give her hope. She saw a sister that he loved, but beyond that she saw nothing good. Claire knew her decision.

She pulled her hand out of Gordan's grip and stepped back. Shaking her head, she said, "No." Gordan looked surprised. He kept his hand out, not knowing what to do.

"Claire?" Chuck was waiting for her. All the other angels had taken the tokens.

"I refuse." She whispered it.

"What?" Chuck stepped away from the mic.

Dean and Castiel knew something was wrong. Claire was shaking and backing away from Gordan. Dean wanted to go to her, but Castiel grabbed his wrist.

Claire cleared her throat and spoke loud enough for the mic to pick her up. "I refuse. I will not take Gordan Walker as my mate."

The crowd gasped and started murmuring. This had never happened. Gordan lowered his hand, still confused.

"You refuse?" Chuck was lost. No angel ever refused. "Claire, you know what will happen if you refuse, right?"

She tore her eyes away from Gordan and faced Chuck. "Nothing will happen." She raised her voice more, for all to hear. "Don't believe their lies. We all have a choice. If you want to do this, fine, but if you don't, don't. You won't die if you're never bonded, and I choose to decide for myself." For further emphasis of her defiance, she opened her wings high and wide, making Gordan step back to avoid being hit.

The crowd was in an uproar now, some cheering, some angry, but Claire didn't care. She found Jesse in the crowd and smiled at his approving nod. She flapped her wings and hopped off the stage, black hair flowing behind her as she landed. Dean and Castiel left the stage quickly and followed Claire out of the building.

Her confidant stance and look faded the second she was outside. Her dads caught up to her quickly. Her wings fell in doubt when she saw them. She was beyond surprised when Dean scooped her up and hugged her tightly. "Dad?"

"It's okay." Dean squeezed her before setting her down. "It's okay that kid looked like bad news." Dean didn't really know that for sure, but he was happy that he still had a free daughter.

"He had so much hate for me, for angels." She looked at Castiel, who was worried but not angry like she expected. "I didn't see anything I liked. He was so angry."

Castiel put a hand on her head. "If you think it was right, you made the right choice."

"You're not mad?"

"No." Castiel knelt down and pulled her close for a hug. "I want you to be happy. You did nothing wrong."

Claire's wings perked up and she held Castiel close. The rest of their family then appeared through the doors. "What happened?" Sam's eyes were wide in concern.

Castiel stood and Claire turned to Sam. "He was bad, Sam. He scared me."

"Yeah," Ava stepped around Sam, "Gordan's family is really open about being against angels and the whole angel-human bonding. I'm surprised they were chosen to be a part of this."

"So he really was bad news?" Dean was proud of Claire for getting out when she should have.

Claire was so relieved that no one was upset with her for what she did and they all left to go home. Jesse stayed back to walk with her.

Ironically, Claire became much more accepted and popular in school after her little display. She didn't care much, but it was nice to not be bullied as much. She preferred to stay with the couple of close friends she had made years ago.

It wasn't until Nathaniel and Ava had graduated and moved in together that Dean began to see what was going on with Claire and Jesse. Maybe he was just a little slow when it came to accepting his 13 year old daughter liking someone, but he seemed to be the last to know about it.

They had been friends from kindergarten and Jesse had always been supportive of Claire and been a part of every big moment of her life. It only made sense that they would end up liking each other.

Dean and Castiel were home alone one night while Claire and Jesse were out with friends. They were sitting on the couch and watching a movie. "Cas," Dean nudged the angel, "do you think Claire and Jesse will get married, or bonded, or whatever?"

Castiel shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised. She's never shown any kind of interest in anyone else."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I guess if I had to pick someone, Jesse is about as good as it could get."

"I agree. We'll just have to see what happens." Castiel took Dean's hand and they finished their movie.

Jesse and Claire ended up dating all through high school and college. They wanted to wait until after they finished school to get married. Ava and Nathaniel welcomed a little girl while the other couple was away at school.

Dean had taken over S&W Auto after Bobby and John passed away. When Jesse came back, he picked up a job there while Claire looked for work. They got married a few months after graduating in a small ceremony with their close family.

Ten Years Later

Claire and Jesse stood on stage as their son waited with the other angels to be paired with their mate. Castiel sat beside Dean, their fingers laced together, and watched as their grandson was matched with a young red head. Dean noted Chuck saying that angels had the option of refusing their mates, although only one ever had.

Dean knew this was the last bonding ceremony he would ever see, which made him a little nostalgic about his own sixty years ago. He smiled as he remembered how excited Sam had been and how awkward he and Castiel had been together at first.

He had originally thought that his life had been over when he was forced to bond with and angel, but little did he know, his life had been improved beyond all of his imaginings.


End file.
